It's Just a Girl
by TheHipDeathGoddess
Summary: A mysterious band of highwaymen have been terrorizing the King's lands. It seems a simple enough task for Johan to stop them, but there is a far more sinister plan in the works. Rated "M" to stay on the safe side for violence, mild language and adult situations.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: While I have drawn elements from actual events/people/customs/places in historical Europe, I have done so very loosely to enhance a story set in the world Peyo created. I'm no historian, and apologize in advance for any glaring mistakes. Have fun and enjoy!_

* * *

The attacks on travelers had begun a month earlier, just as soon as the weather was warming up and Fair season was about to begin. It was not the first time highwaymen had attacked merchants, but usually they were cowardly thieves who left the kingdom or were caught soon after catching the attention of the King's guard. These highwaymen not only robbed, they killed without mercy, and melted back into the forest like ghosts, taking trade goods and horses with them. Time and time again, the King had sent guards to investigate, but after combing the forest and surrounding countryside, there was no sign of a wandering band of criminals was operating just outside of the Royal residence and Town; no abandoned camps - no footprints or hoofprints of any kind, no rumors in the taverns, nothing.

People were becoming afraid. The "ghosts" were causing both travelers and locals to avoid the roads and woods at all costs, which affected trade, and it was an embarrassment to the King to have especially brutal highwaymen running loose in his lands, highwaymen he believed were mortal, despite rumors to the contrary. Why would ghosts steal food, wine and horses? The possibility that the thieves were using some kind of magical aid had been proposed, and it was true that the kingdom had been plagued with such criminals in the past. So it was finally decided that the best way to catch these thieves was to send out an armed decoy caravan into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1: The Forest

_Fallen flowers_ _are flowers still_

_Don't sweep them away_

_- Korean Sijo Poem_

Peewit rode though the woods on his way back from delivering a message to one of the King's vassals a two days' ride away. Typically, as a court jester this would not be his duty, but considering that everyone else was either too afraid of bandits and ghosts to ride through the woods or trying to catch the highwaymen themselves, he volunteered and was allowed to go.

"I'm a former forest spirit myself", he chuckled, "What have I got to be afraid of?" He had certainly held his own in fights with stranger beings than highwaymen. Strangers tended to leave him alone, anyway; a blonde haired, brightly-dressed dwarf riding a nanny goat and singing was not something most people expected to see.

That he had just composed a new thirty-six verse ballad might have had some role in his being allowed to go on such a long journey, but he chose to concentrate on practicing for when he returned. His music was unique in all the land, some people just didn't appreciate it. Most people, actually. The sun burned away the fog, revealing peasants already at work when he came upon the forest, and he coaxed Biquette into the woods. The sound of birds singing was encouraging and welcoming.

"Almost home," he thought when he came upon the signs of battle. The road had been torn up by hoofprints, and two wagons lay overturned. Their contents had not been stolen, though, bolts of silk lay on the ground and gold coins spilled out of a smashed chest several feet away. Arrows stuck from tree trunks, and torn up vegetation indicated that something large had been dragged in the direction he was heading.

Peewit shuddered and left the road. His friend Joahn had volunteered to be in the decoy caravan designed to catch the thieves, he prayed that they were successful, if this was indeed their caravan. He and Biquette hurried through the woods with a new sense of urgency to get home. Every snapped twig and rustle of leaves made them jump. They picked their way through underbrush and came upon the body lying on the deer trail.

Peewit startled, Biquette reared and tried to get away. He would have let her take them away would have joined her, had he not seen the form on the deer trail take a breath. It was a young man, judging by the leggings, boots and tunic, wrapped in a cloak. Was it Johan? Filled with dread, he crept up to the motionless form. He heard shallow breathing and gently lifted the hood away. No, not Johan, thank God, and not a boy.

The head he uncovered was covered with curly black hair coiled in a braid on the back of her head, and there were gold hoops in her ears. She wore loose-fitting men's clothes, but of very fine material and workmanship, and also curiously old-fashioned, like something his grandfather would have worn. Her skin was cold and grey, her mouth was covered in blood. Two arrows stuck out from her side and a wound in her shoulder covered her embroidered tunic with blood. How she managed to still be alive, Peewit had no idea, but he knew he had to get help, and fast. Though she was petite, he didn't think he could carry her all the way back to the castle.

He approached his goat, who squealed and backed away. "Biquette, come here, we have to carry her back, she's from the merchant caravan, and she's dying." The goat reared again and tore off in to the woods. "Biquette! Come back! She may be the only one alive who has seen the highwaymen! It's just a girl, Biquette!" No response other than the distant rustling of his fleeing pet. He had never seen her act this way before, even temperamental as she was. Whatever had gotten into her, his main concern was getting this merchant girl to safety.

Going back to the smashed carts, he assembled a travois out of two planks and a strip of cloth. Tying the ends together and making a crude stretcher, he gingerly laid the girl in and made a bandage for her shoulder out of another strip of cloth. Should he pull the arrows out? No, he recalled Johan teaching him and Savina some basic field medicine and saying that pulling arrows out could make wounds bleed worse. He drug the travois out of the woods and back onto the road, before becoming too worn out to continue. He summoned some peasants from the fields to watch her and ran to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2: the Castle

Johan smarted as he shifted his wounded arm in its sling. He was a tall slender youth of 18, with coal black hair and pleasant demeanor. He had cleaned up and changed from the torn merchant's robe and mail shirt he'd worn the night before into the saffron-colored tunic he preferred. His arm ached terribly, but he was told there should be no permanent damage outside of a scar. Had he not been wearing the mail, things could have been much worse. The squire had never been wounded this badly, or shaken up this badly. There would be no manual work or practicing anything for a few weeks, but he felt far luckier than the guard who had gotten mauled. He walked across the courtyard to the four dead wolves, and stared at them.

Much larger and stockier than any wolf anyone had ever seen, these wolves had come from the forest into their camp as soon as darkness fell and attacked, staying downwind to avoid spooking the horses. Normal wolves never attacked a group of merchants in the king's woods unprovoked, and even if they had been driven to such and act by hunger or disease, dispatching them should have been easy for a group of experienced fighters. But these wolves were pony-sized and coordinated, attacking the armed men in unison, then going for the driver and horses. Sir Benedict had an arm broken fighting a big grey male, before running it through with his sword and Johan was able to stab the smaller black wolf that laid into his arm and shot it full of arrows as it fled into the brush. Johan still remembered how the wolves looked at each other, nodded their heads in a strange rhythm, then glared at him with terrifying yellow eyes.

Members of the court and castle servants milled around the bodies, keeping their distance, as if the wolves could spring back to life up any minute and go on another rampage. He did not see Savina among the onlookers, which did not entirely surprise him. She would want to see and hear all about what happened he was sure of it, but it the imagined danger would keep her governess from allowing it. He thought remembered seeing her face last night among the other packed faces who came to their aid when they came back last night. The King strode up to the wolves dressed in his courtly ermine-trimmed robes. He was a laid back, grandfatherly man, but he still stopped short upon seeing the grizzly scene up close.

"You say they attacked alone? Without any human handlers?"

"No Your Highness, there was no one with them. We searched the area before we set up camp."

"How could wolves do this? It still doesn't make any sense."

"Sire, these are not normal wolves. Look at how big they are, and they acted _very_ strangely. If I had to guess, I'd say there was someone controlling them magically, looting the carts after the wolves had done their work. We'll have to go back to see if anything has been taken, and if we can find the one I injured."

"So we still need to find out who it is that's controlling them." The King sighed, then gave a wary glance at Johan, who was deep in thought.

Knowing Johan, he would try and find out who was behind such a criminal act. He'd volunteered to be in the decoy party, and the King was glad to oblige. Despite his youth, he and Peewit both had proven themselves to be a match for kidnapers, bandits and rogue magicians in the past. But after last night's incident the King was questioning his judgment, and he knew Johan's pride and sense of duty wouldn't let an injury or more of these…things stand in the way of bringing the kingdom's unknown enemy to justice.

"How do you feel? The court healer told me you are to rest until your strength returns and your arm has started to heal. I'll find someone to take up your duties…"

"With all respect, Majesty, I can manage. Please don't worry about me."

The King was about to voice his concern, when a new alarm was sounded.


	4. Chapter 3: The Garden

It was Peewit, without Biquette and looking like he'd been through a battle himself, shouting something about a wounded girl in the woods. Behind him, a pair of serfs struggled to lead a very distressed-looking ox pulling a cart behind them.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Johan sighed as he ran to the gatehouse.

"Merchant girl…hurt … in the field ..shot…have to help her…"

"Take a breath, Peewit! What are you talking about?" Johan said, getting a flask of water for Peewit to drink. After Peewit downed the whole thing, he told the story of finding the caravan destroyed, and the strange young woman on the deer trail nearby, and Biquette running off.

Hearing that a girl had been shot so near the scene of their battle filled Johan with unease. They had not seen or heard anyone all last night, and they had checked. Nobody traveled on the roads anymore, especially not a young woman alone; that was part of the reason for last night's ruse. Had they accidentally shot an innocent traveler in the heat of battle? Or were there more highwaymen in the woods still? Why did they have a girl, was she a prisoner?

That thought weighed on Johan's mind as made his way past the guards and looked in the back of the cart. He had Peewit alert the King and the court healer that another casualty was on its way.

The girl lay on a cloak and was just as injured as Peewit had described. Johan noticed with a sinking feeling that the arrows in her side looked exactly like the ones that came out of the royal armory; she _had_ been caught in the crossfire last night. Why was she there? How had she evaded the wolves? Could she be their mysterious handler? No – this girl was very small in stature, and she appeared to be about the same age as Savina. She was also unarmed. The guards lifted her gently out of the cart using her cloak as a stretcher. Johan thanked the peasants, and they carried her to the healer's chambers.

* * *

Overwhelmed with so many mysteries at once, the King decided it would be worthwhile to summon smurfs for insight into what was going on, and for medicines. They were small, secretive forest creatures, very long lived and familiar with all kinds of magic, both well-known and long forgotten.

Gilbert the healer was able to remove the arrows from the girl and suture the stab wound, but he could not say if she would live, and for now the girl slept in his chamber, guarded and drugged with poppy juice. The mauled guard did not recover.

Johan had been ordered to get some rest, and after the day he'd had, he did not argue. Count Tremaine went with a party to look for the black wolf and inspect the remains of the caravan. Until the girl woke up or the smurfs arrived to investigate, there was nothing he could do anyway. Peewit had gone to get "a bite" to eat and then to retrieve Biquette and the lute he dropped, so Johan went to read under a grape trellis in one of the gardens. Best to stay out of sight when Peewit returned to debut the new epic ballad he kept talking about.

He was just drifting off when he heard a rustling sound, and a soft, familiar voice whisper his name. It was Savina. She peeked her face around the trellis and sat down in the dirt next to him, ignoring the fact that her pale pink dress would probably get stained. Johan watched her settle into a comfortable position. She was a beautiful girl, fair skinned and shapely, with red hair that took on a golden cast in the midday sunlight.

"I saw you were hurt when you came back with the wolves, but they wouldn't let me near, and Dame Barbara made me go back to my room…" She said, taking a look at the sling. "Are you going to be all right?" Johan looked pale and tired.

"I'll be fine, Savina. I just need to rest my arm. But I'm afraid I won't e able to do much swordplay or archery for a while."

"I'm just happy you're safe," she said, and glanced around. "I'm supposed to be weaving right now but with all the excitement no one can concentrate on anything. I've been dying to hear what happened. I heard Peewit found a girl in the woods?"

Johan told her about the attack, about his theories on why wolves were attacking merchants for no good reason, and how Peewit had ended up the hero by bringing back a mysterious young girl. She listened with undivided attention. Savina hated ladylike pursuits and would much rather be hunting or practicing archery than weaving or planning banquets. Unfortunately as a princess, the King's niece and heir apparent, those were the skills she needed to polish for when she became Queen. That didn't stop Johan from teaching her to do all those things whenever she could slip away from her tutors and overbearing governess Dame Barbara.

And Johan always made time to teach her whenever he could. In the years he'd been fostered here, she grew lovelier, and his friendship with her had grown into affection. Not that they could admit this or act on it. Rumor had it she would soon be betrothed to a prince, and he was still only a squire, the son of a knight errant and a minor noblewoman, he was nowhere close to her station.

"You won't be able to show me what to do, but you can still instruct me, Johan," she said after he had finished. "And considering that my Uncle has said he isn't going to let you run off on any adventures for a while, you'll have plenty of time. Besides, the Spring Joust is coming, and we need to prepare for that."

"You know they're going to tell you can't enter any of the contests this year, just like last year," Johan chided her. It was true, but her vivaciousness was one of the things he adored about her.

She crossed her arms. "We'll see. Do you think you'll be recovered enough to compete?"

"I think so. I…"

"Hey, there you guys are!" rang Peewit's voice, accompanied by the sound of Biquette crashing through the garden. She nibbled on some flower bushes and Peewit ran over to the trellis. Johan looked annoyed.

"Bad news. My lute got smashed accidentally by one of Count Tremaine's men. I can't sing my new ballad tonight." It was true, it almost looked as if it'd been stomped on.

"Oh, that's too bad," Said Savina, trying to hide a smile. "Say, we were discussing the Spring Joust and Fair and wondered…"

"Don't worry, Princess, I have another song I just learned, from a Hermit I met on my last journey. Want to hear? It can be sung just by itself and it's very catchy!"

Johan and Savina looked at each other, each at a loss and too polite to stop him. Peewit took that as a cue to continue, and belted out a song about a man named Henry who married a widow who had been married to seven other men also named Henry.

"If the second verse is the same as the first, you don't really need to continue…"

"Peewit, did you really learn such a thing from a Holy Man?" Johan asked after it became apparent this song could go on forever. Thankfully, a Page rescued them by announcing that the King wanted to see them in private. Apparently the smurfs had arrived.


	5. Chapter 4: The Cure

Peewit, Johan and Savina went to the King's suite of chambers in the castle's inner keep. Perched on a table was a white stork, and next to it, three small blue creatures, already having a conversation with the King. They were secretive forest-dwellers who only let their existence be known to a few trusted humans. After befriending Johan, Peewit, Savina and the King, and both human and smurf had helped each other on several occasions.

"…Indeed. I saw the direwolves in your courtyard when we flew over. I need to get a look at them as soon as possible. Before the sun sets. You could still be in great danger."

"Dire…wolves?" interrupted the youths.

"They're a larger, stronger type of wolf. Papa Smurf says humans killed almost all of them years and years and years ago. There have been legends that a few survived in isolated packs, and Papa Smurf hopes that's what these are. Otherwise…."

"Yes, Brainy, let's not worry our friends too much unnecessarily!" said the one in red, Papa.

"…otherwise what?…" gulped Peewit.

"I want to see them first. Come along …"

The three hopped back on the stork and it flew out of an open window to the courtyard. The four humans followed, and gathered around the small creatures.

"Brainy, fetch the scroll."

"Yes, Papa Smurf, you can count on me, I inspected it personally before we left so I know exactly where it is, safe and sound…"

"Quit yammering and get the scroll!" grumbled the other smurf, who looked nearly identical to Brainy.

Brainy sheepishly produced a tiny parchment scroll, and handed it to Papa Smurf. He opened it and recited a few verses in a strange glutteral language. The wolves seemed to shimmer, and Papa Smurf gravely rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Brainy, who put it back in the pouch he carried.

"It's as I feared. These aren't just direwolves. They're werewolves. We need to bind them immediately."

"Werewolves?" the humans replied in unison.

"You mean humans that turn into wolves at the full moon?" Squeaked Peewit, leaping away from the wolves.

"Yes, Peewit, but they can change at will; they get their power when the moon is out, especially when it's full. Which is why we need to bind and bury them quickly, before the curse revives them."

"Revives?" said the King, "But they're dead. What kind of foul sorcery do they use?"

"The magic that lets them change doesn't let them stay dead. Those arrows won't keep them down by tomorrow morning, unless they've got silver heads."

"They don't," replied Johan. "We'll assist you in any way we can and we also need to find…" He paused. "…the black wolf…" Everyone's eyes fell on his wounded arm.

"Let me see" said Papa Smurf. Taking the scroll from Brainy again and saying the same chant, he inspected the bandage.

"No magical aura. I think you'll be fine. Brainy, get some of the herbs I brought and dress the wound like I showed you. Handy and I are going to go have a look at that mystery girl and the others." Johan and the smurf went to a secluded spot where Brainy wouldn't be seen to rebandage his arm. Peewit went to take the other smurfs to see the girl, but Savina stayed. Brainy, in his usual long winded fashion, talked through every step, with Savina lending a hand. He took a green poultice that smelled like oil and grass from a jar and put it on the wound.

"It has a tiny bit of dried wolfsbane blossoms in it, because Papa Smurf was afraid these wolves might be werewolves, because no true direwolves have been seen in 700 years, and Papa Smurf always says better safe than sorry..." Savina ended up replacing the bandage; it was too large for Brainy to manage on his own. Johan thanked the smurf, put him on his shoulder, and they rushed to go see the girl.

They got into Gilbert's sickroom in time to see Peewit and the King outside of it discussing something with worried looks on their faces. Peewit looked particularly disturbed.

"What's wrong? Is she…"

"No, she's still alive. In fact her wounds are already starting to close, and that's the problem." said Papa Smurf. "Come back in the room, let me show you."

All but Peewit went back into the room. Papa Smurf hopped onto the hay mattress where the girl slept. She had been cleaned up and put in a borrowed servant's gown. She turned out to be rather pretty, almost delicate.

"Look here, it's the best way for me to show you," said the smurf. "Gather close." He opened her right eye, so the pupil would show. The girl was still drugged with the healer's potion and did not move, but a yellow iris flashed under the lid. The same yellow eye Johan had seen it the night before.

"She's one of them. She's the black wolf."


	6. Chapter 5: The Black Wolf

"She's the black wolf!" Exclaimed Johan, "Why is she in human form, while the others are not?"

"If I recall correctly" said Papa Smurf, "They revert to their original form when severely wounded or killed. This girl was probably born human, the others probably were born as wolves."

"I didn't know werewolves attacked other wolves" said Peewit.

"They do. In fact, since they assume to form of direwolves for reasons that the legends don't say, it was the direwolf packs that were hunted mercilessly, whether they bore the curse or not. "

"What are we going to do about a sleeping werewolf in my castle?" demanded the King, bringing everyone back to the most immediate concern.

"Papa Smurf says this is the result of a curse, your Majesty. She may an innocent unable to control herself," Johan offered. He hoped it was true. Despite what she had done, there was no way he or anyone in the court could bring themselves to executing an unconscious young woman, but they also could not set her free with a pardon. They would at least have to find some way to question her.

"Johan's right," said Peewit, "Remember that time I got turned into a dog?"

"Or when my cousin Gerard was changed into a stag?" Savina added.

"Yes, but innocent or not, she's still very dangerous."

"I have an idea," interrupted Papa Smurf. "The binding charms Handy and I constructed can keep a dead werewolf from reviving, or keep a living one from using its powers, like shapeshifting. If we put the charm on her, she will become like a normal, human woman."

"So that charm will cure her?" asked Peewit.

"I don't know that there is a cure for being a werewolf, Peewit. And we still don't know anything about her. Werewolves don't age or die like humans do; this "girl" could be hundreds of years old and not remotely human anymore. But it's worth a try. Handy, fetch the charms from Feathers!"

"Yes, Papa Smurf!" they said in unison and ran to their bird.

The charms themselves looked like small silver coins with strange, angular writing on one side, and a bound, stylized wolf on the other. Papa Smurf sent Savina to get a red ribbon and when she returned with it, he tied it and the charm around the girl's neck. Anointing it with some kind of liquid, he spoke some words in the same language as was on the scroll. The charm shone like a beacon, then faded back to normal.

"That's all?" asked the King.

"That's all, but you might want to keep her in a cell when she wakes up, until you know whether she is a friend or foe. We need to go and bind those other wolves before nightfall" Papa Smurf replied.

Binding the other wolves was fairly simple. Papa Smurf assured their friends that they would have no more trouble from the wolves once they were buried across the river, and to send word immediately if the black wolf girl turned out to be trouble.

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful. Johan and peewit took turns checking on the girl, Johan because he had nothing better to do, Peewit because he saw her as his responsibility. Savina got into trouble for sneaking away from her duties and allowing herself to be around a "savage beast." She was not seen for the rest of the night.

By the time the sun rose, the girl had woken up.

Her guards fetched Johan, Tremaine and the King to come interrogate her, though they were clearly afraid of her. They found the girl rattling the door of her cell, snarling. Peeking inside, Johan saw her eyes still blazed yellow, and her hair waist-length hair was disheveled, giving her a feral appearance. She noticed him staring at her, and her yellow eyes widened with recognition.

The charm around her neck flashed again. _I bet she's trying to change_, he thought, remembering Papa Smurf's words.

"You, girl. What is your name? We don't want to have to hurt you," said the King.

"What have you done with the others? How did you do this to me?" She snarled, her throat scratchy and hoarse.

"You're currently under arrest for murder, girl, you need to answer our King. We don't want to keep calling you "girl", what is your name?" Tremaine replied.

She was silent for a long time, and glared at them before speaking.

"They call me the Maenad, and I was only doing what I was ordered to do." She finally said, still glaring at them all.

"Maenad…who ordered you?" asked Johan. He was right, there was someone else working behind the scenes!

"I won't say. Not until you tell me what you did with the others. Did you kill them all, or did you drug, bind and imprison them, too?"

"They're all dead," said Tremaine. "You survived." He did not wish to give her the details. "If you were coerced, we want to help you."

The Maenad slumped against the side of her cell and gave a bitter laugh. "Barbarians want to help me. Incredible."

The humans looked puzzled.

"I was paid to attack your men... Silence, Three Fangs, Donatus, Albrecht and myself. I don't know who our employer was; another of our kind was the go between. And don't think I'll tell you who he is. I'd be as good as dead if he were to find out, that is, unless your "help" is to kill me first."


	7. Chapter 6: The Prisoner

Fenris did not take the news of his wolves being killed by the King's men well. His kind were rare enough as it was. The four boys were definitely dead, and the Maenad had still not been found. Fenris would be amazed if she were still alive. Despite being older than them all, she had always been the weakest member of the pack since they'd taken her in. While human, she was a spoiled aristocrat, a singer and musician for some long-forgotten pagan temple. How she'd come to be a werewolf was anyone's guess. The Maenad never talked about it. Most werewolves loved war and most werewolves were made from warriors or soldiers during or after battle, or from "recruiting" lone wolves without a pack. They were highly sought out as mercenaries and assassins by the few humans who knew they still existed.

Fenris's pack made a good team of mercenaries though, the Maenad would act as the scout and the runner, and the boys would go in for the kill. Then they would shift and bring back the loot to him, and he would give them their share, with the rest going to their employer. They made a comfortable, if isolated living. Now he had to tell his employer it was over, at least until he could find more mercenaries, which was not going to happen anytime soon.

He shifted into a huge wolf the color of a thundercloud, and trotted out of the cave that was their home base. Time to go break the news to their employer. He would be enraged, but Fenris doubted he would be in any danger from a mortal; not only was he a werewolf, he had been a Viking berserker while human. Even other werewolves showed him submission.

* * *

The discovery of werewolves in the kingdom made preparations for the spring Joust and Fair interesting, to say the least. The King decided it was in the best interests of the Kingdom, the guests and the trade routes to say that all the wolves were killed by his men and that the girl found in the woods was a lone traveler caught in the crossfire. Very few people knew her secret anyway, and most of them were also sworn to secrecy about the smurfs, so it seemed like a good plan. The Maenad herself was a difficult guest. While not openly hostile, she did not exactly warm up to life in the castle, even after they let her out of the dungeons and put her under house arrest to avoid arousing suspicion. When she did come out, she did not speak, and with her eyes like gold coins and strange manners, the castle ladies avoided her. Except Princess Savina, of course. She wanted nothing more than to talk to this wild woman of the woods.

So after about a week of observing their guest, she went to the end of the great table where Maenad and Peewit ate to strike up a conversation. Peewit was the only one who would share a trencher with her. Both had voracious appetites, but whereas Peewit gulped his food down, Maenad ate daintily, if in large quantities. _Quite strange, for a wolf-girl_.

"Hello, I am Princess Savina, I hope you are comfortable in our court." She gave a little curtsey.

"They call me the Maenad."

"I thought you might like someone to talk to, you've been awfully quiet since you've arrived."

Maenad looked Savina up and down and continued eating. She still wore the same servant's gown, though she had braided her hair again.

"Tell me, what is the name of this Kingdom? Am I still in West Francia?" she finally said.

Savina paused, then remembered the name from her studies.

"West Francia…fell…two hundred years ago."

"…Why yes, I suppose it did." She murmured. Peewit stopped eating and gave her an odd look.

"You say you're a princess, is the king your father?"

"No, he's my uncle."

"And the boy over there, the one with the bite on his arm, he is a prince? Your husband?"

Savina blushed. Peewit continued to stare.

"No! …No, no, he's my uncle's squire."

"A squire. Like a servant, then? I see he waits on your uncle."

"No, he's a knight in training."

"Very interesting. I'm…not very acquainted with your peoples' ways."

_I should say not_, thought Savina, _If she doesn't know what a squire is and thinks West Francia is still a Kingdom._

There was uncomfortable silence as Maenad reached for another cut of mutton. Peewit went to reach for it at the same time, but pulled his hand away.

"Would you like to join me for my history lesson tomorrow? You seem to know about the Frankish Kingdoms, and I'm currently studying history and Latin."

The Maenad's suddenly lit up and she gave a wry smile.

"Latin you say? I would be honored to."

Savina did not have permission for this arrangement. She knew Dame Barbara would refuse, so she went to her uncle instead.

"Boring as those lessons may be, I don't see how allowing a werewolf to observe, bound or not, is safe or helpful."

"Please Uncle; she hasn't done anything since she arrived. All she does is sulk in her room and eat in the Hall with Peewit. She doesn't even go to the chapel. If we have her guards with her, can she come? I think she might warm up to us if we let her. And there are no other Ladies here my age."

"I'm not convinced Maenad is a Lady. If I allow this, will you pay attention to your studies and stop sneaking off? I have to hear about it from Dame Barbara every time you do."

"Oh, thank you Uncle, I will!" Savina beamed and curtseyed.

"One last thing, make absolutely sure she cannot get that charm off."

Things seemed to go well at first. Knowing his niece was finally studying and that Maenad was occupied, he could concentrate on organizing the Joust. This year he had an especially important goal in mind; he would have several princes as guests to compete as suitors for Savina. He had to ensure everything went smoothly, and that meant a great deal of delegation and preparation.

Johan wasn't showing his usual interest in these preparations; he was probably moping somewhere after all attempts to learn the name of Maenad's employers had failed. She seemed genuinely afraid of their wrath, which did help earn her some trust and sympathy. Hopefully Peewit could cheer him up, and stay far away from anything important.

Instead it was the ladies who interrupted him.

A tall, gaunt woman in a green gown and white wimple stormed into the King's chamber followed by Savina and Maenad. They were all arguing loudly.

"Your Majesty, I insist that this woman not be allowed around Savina anymore. She is disrupting the Princess's lessons and being very insubordinate toward me."

"It's not my fault you're teaching her incorrectly. I don't know where you learned Latin, but it's all garble. If you want the Princess to learn to speak correctly, you need to listen to the correct way to speak yourself."

"You see? This is how she acts, a waif found in the forest wearing men's' clothing! Absolutely disrespectful!"

"Maenad, you need to show some respect to Dame Barbara" said the King. "Do not forget you are a guest here."

The smaller woman looked unshaken. She lifted her chin and addressed the King.

"Do you know that what your niece is being taught is wrong? Do your people value education so little? That's not how we spoke in Rome, and it's not how we spoke in Londinium." She then began to tell how the lessons were wrong in Latin. It was strangely accented and archaic, but it slid off her tongue flawlessly.

"That was very good! Who taught you that?"

"It…it is my native language, your Highness," She replied, suddenly self conscious of what she had revealed in her anger. The King's eyebrows rose. Papa Smurf mentioned something about werewolves living for centuries. Just how old was she?

"Dame Barbara, with all respect, I think we should take advantage of a native speaker teaching Savina. This might be a blessing in disguise! Maenad, since you have shown such passion for my niece's education, and since you are technically still under arrest I think it would be helpful if you could teach her "correctly", as you say. Under close guard, of course."

Savina beamed. Dame Barbara was speechless with outrage. Maenad looked offended by the reminder of her imprisonment, but bowed and said "As you wish."


	8. Chapter 7: The Student

_**Another double-header update. I have just learned I may be moving soon, so I cannot promise frequent updates in the foreseeable future, but I shall try my best. Also special thanks to the show Full metal Jousting for letting me see just how awesomely hard and painful it is. Check it out if you can! On with the story...**_

* * *

That was how the Maenad became Savina's tutor. The princess learned quickly under her guidance, and slowly the court began to warm up to her, and she began to settle back into the role of a noblewoman. One of Maenad's first requests as royal tutor was to have a new gown. One of the court ladies gave her one of hers, and she tailored it to fit her small figure. It was dark blue, and belted with a red girdle to match her slippers and the hated binding charm's ribbon, which might as well be woven of iron as far as getting it off was concerned. She had also oiled her hair and woven red ribbons into her braids. With her graceful, swaying gait she soon caught the attention of some of the castle's squires, at least the ones who were unaware that she was no sixteen year old maiden. Eventually, the king let her have a bit of unguarded freedom in the castle and grounds, but she was still forbidden from leaving the castle walls unescorted.

The Spring Joust was fast approaching, and the castle and town were both hives of activity. The Maenad watched it all with keen interest. Johan's arm healed well, and he was beginning to slip into his old routine to get the strength back in it. He did not want to miss any competitions, though the injury would still hold him back. He resented the Maenad for that. It seemed petty, considering she was not exactly a willing participant in the robberies, but his injury along with Maenad's arrogance did not make him one of her admirers. Peewit had found another lute and was practicing his ballad, deciding that it would make an even bigger impression if he debuted it during the celebrations.

The boys were in the practice yard, Johan practicing jousting with a wooden dummy, Peewit alternating between eating and singing. Bayard was as patient and well trained as ever, until about the fifth pass when he caught a whiff of something and tried desperately to run for his stable.

"Whoah boy, Steady! What's wrong?" Johan said as Bayard bucked and reared. Then he saw two ladies coming down the hill. Savina and Maenad. Horses, cattle, goats, and sheep all acted the same whenever Maenad was near. They could smell the wolf in her, even though she had specifically told Biquette she wouldn't eat her to calm Peewit. They were conversing in at least two languages, obviously having a lesson.

Finally looking like a proper lady, Maenad was very pretty, Johan had to admit. He also had to admit it was good fortune that Maenad had taken over Savina's Latin, because Maenad had no problem with moving lessons outside and letting Savina have breaks to practice with him.

"Johan!" Savina cried, and ran across the field holding her skirts so she did not trip over them. Maenad picked up the pace behind her, but did not run.

"You're looking much better, do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't know…" said Johan. The truth was jousting was a painful sport even if you didn't get unhorsed. One needed to build up a pain threshold for constantly being hit very hard, something a squire had time to do out of necessity to prepare for life as a warrior. It wasn't so easy for a princess sneaking away from a history lesson when she could.

"How about we practice fencing? I have a spare practice sword around somehwere." Maenad watched them silently.

"Maenad, would you like to join us?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Well…you seem to be an accomplished fighter; I thought you might like to try it in a friendlier environment."

"Yeah Maenad, let's see what you can do!" said Peewit.

Johan went to get the practice swords. Savina fell into a fighting stance immediately like she had been shown. Maenad picked one up and followed her stance, but it wasn't long before it became apparent to both Johan and Savina that Maenad was a terrible fencer. They tried archery. She didn't even know how to string a bow, though she claimed indignantly she had forgotten. She also refused to mount a horse, but that was completely understandable.

"How could you have been a mercenary if you can't fight?" Johan asked her after a frustrating afternoon.

"I can fight just fine, as you found out. It's just that if I want to hunt, hunt as a wolf. If I need to fight, I fight as a wolf. When I was human, it wasn't my place to do such things. I had servants and more important responsibilities."

"Oh, wonderful. Here's a Lady who would rather be learning how to fight, and a mercenary who would rather re-learn how to be a Lady. You two should switch places!"

Both girls glared at him.

"Maenad, you aren't going to be turning into a wolf so long as you're here, the King forbids it. You should let Johan teach you some skills so you can defend yourself. You said you have no family, and you also say I'm doing phenomenally well with my Latin. We could spend half of our time with you teaching me, and the other half learning to defend yourself." Savina winked at Johan as she offered the suggestion.

Johan agreed it was a good idea, not because he wanted to teach Maenad particularly (she did just say that whatever she did centuries ago was "more important" than what he had trained his whole life for,) but because it allowed him more time with Savina before she was betrothed. Maenad reluctantly agreed.

As they returned to the castle, Peewit walked alongside Maenad.

"You'd better not be trying to force one of your songs on me again. I'll scare your goat out from under you like last time." Johan and the King both had a good laugh over that. Even dame Barbara thought it was hilarious.

"No, I had a question. Something you said at the banquet when Savina asked you to come to her lessons. You asked if Johan was a prince or her husband."

"And?"

"Why did you think that?"

"Hmm. It's hard to explain to a human. Let's say that when you spend enough time with creatures who cannot speak, you notice things about the way they interact that words don't tell. Your friends are very fond of each other. Like a couple."

"Really…" Peewit had always suspected as much. Between this confirmation and the fact that she annoyed Dame Barbara by being just as arrogant as she was, he was starting to like Maenad more each day. But could she tell that, too?


	9. Chapter 8: The Oak Tree

_Who will go down to those shady groves_  
_and summon the shadows there_  
_And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms_  
_in the springtime of the year?_

_-Loreena McKennit, The Mummer's dance  
_

Two days before the Spring Joust, the King sent Johan and Peewit to Smurf Village to invite them to the festivities. The smurfs would want to stay hidden, but it was the least he could do to thank them for their help with the werewolves. It was the boys' first real mission since the ambush in the woods, and when Johan mentioned going on a minor errand in the woods during fencing practice, not only did Savina want to go, but Maenad did, too.

"I don't think either of you will be allowed to go, one of you is under house arrest, and the other has a governess who would never allow it when there's suitors to prepare for," said Johan. He hoped Savina would come, but had not expected Maenad to show any interest. She did not know about the Smurfs, and he didn't want to bring a stranger to Smurf Village.

"I've been confined to this place for weeks and have done nothing wrong since I was brought here. I actually miss running through the woods and sleeping in a cave. Isn't it enough that you've bound me to being human again?"

"I could probably slip away for a few hours after I get fitted for my new gowns. I could ask my uncle for permission!"

"I doubt he'll say yes."

Savina ran across the field to the keep where her uncle was surrounded by advisers and incoming guests. Not much time had passed before she came back, smiling and saying they could all go. What had happened was she had cornered her uncle as he was in the middle of seven different things, and he'd said 'yes' to keep her out from underfoot without really thinking it over, as she had hoped he would.

So the four left in the late morning, each on his or her own mount, except for Maenad who rode double on Bayard, the only horse well trained enough to not throw her at first scent. Savina had changed into a red tunic and dark green hose, Maenad into the tunic and hose she had been found in, now clean and mended. They rode for a few hours, and then rested in a clearing. Maenad dismounted and started poking around as if re-acquainting herself with the forest, inspecting seemingly random trees and plants.

Johan moved in close to Savina when Maenad was far enough away.

"How are we going to get to Smurf Village with her along?" he whispered.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. We need to come up with something." They discussed some ideas, then called Peewit, who was rummaging in his pack for some food.

"It's time to go check on the king's herd of deer, Peewit! You know, the special ones he keeps deep in the woods away from poachers?"

"What? Deer? I thought we were going to get some real food at the….uh, I mean, yeah, deer!" Maenad looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You'll need to catch up, and make sure Maenad doesn't spook them! We'll go on ahead" Savina replied, mounting quickly.

"Catch up? Catch up? Not fair! I'm hungry!" But it was too late, Johan and Savina were off, leaving Maenad and Peewit in the clearing.

"Liars. As if I've never seen two young people want to go sneak off for some private time." Maenad snorted with her hands on her hips.

"Oh! No, that's not what they're going to do!"

"Really? Then where are they going?"

"I…I can't say. It's something we don't let outsiders know."

"Fair enough." Maenad had her secrets as well.

"There's something about these woods. I want to look around. Is that all right with you, chaperone?" She didn't wait for a response from Peewit, and slid over an ancient, crumbling hedgerow.

Peewit ran after her, leaving Biquette to munch on the scenery. Despite being human, Maenad was still nimble, and Peewit had to really work to keep up with her. He finally caught up with her in another clearing, one dominated by a huge oak tree. He was still starving, and now he was also exhausted. Johan would hear about this from him later!

Maenad knelt in front of the oak looking at something. Peewit ran up to her panting.

"Look at this!" she whispered, suddenly very excited. She held up a garland of tiny flowers. "Lares!"

"What?" Peewit recognized the garland as the Smurfs' handiwork. They were very near their village.

"This is a holy place. A very old one. Lares gather here. I haven't seen anything like this in seven hundred years!"

Peewit didn't answer. He was a little shocked that Maenad knew of Smurfs (or something like them) and that she was at least seven hundred years old.

"What do these Lares look like, Maenad? Have you met one?" he gulped.

"They are spirits who guard the forest. I used to leave offerings for them back when I lived in Londinium. I never thought I'd see one of their groves here, and so long after the barbarians took over." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know about them, too. That's your secret."

* * *

Prince Lothar arrived along with the other suitors at the King's castle and was given a warm reception. His duchy was far to the west, and years of debt had rendered it quite poor, up until a recent streak of good fortune. When he heard that the King was finally going to look for suitors for his pretty niece, he leapt at the opportunity. Though forty, he was still unmarried, preferring affairs with chambermaids and the bored wives of his nobles. He thought it might be good to finally settle down, but really, a young wife would simply be a fringe benefit to being a King. His mother was the twelfth child of the king of Valencia. He had royal blood in his veins, and he tried to act like it at every opportunity. His horses were from the finest bloodlines, and his robes were embellished with gold and silver threads. He was willing to win the Princess's hand by any means possible.

He was particularly ambitious for her hand since the old Viking had ended their business partnership. He needed a new source of income. Perhaps it was for the best, he could rule outright instead of pillaging other kingdoms from afar.


	10. Chapter 9: The Priestess

**Many thanks for the positive reviews :) I hope you enjoy the following chapters. I know I said I wasn't going to be able to do many updates, but I've spent the entire holiday weekend sick, and writing helps pass the time. It also means there may be strange weirdness what with the cold meds. With that disclaimer, here we go...**

* * *

Johan, Savina and an entourage of Smurfs re-entered the clearing where they had left Peewit and Maenad. They found Biquette munching leaves casually. She looked up blandly, then turned her rump to them and grabbed another mouthful.

"Peewit! Maenad! Where are you?" shouted Johan. They hadn't stumbled into Smurf Village, but their absence troubled him. If Maenad had run off, it would be on his head more than anyone's. And if Peewit had decided to run off with her...

Six Smurfs hid in the hood of his cloak, blending in with its blue color, out of sight.

"Look, over there, it looks like someone climbed through a hedge," said a smurf, pointing at some trampled weeds.

The two humans dismounted and, keeping the Smurfs hidden, followed the route their friends took through the brush. As they went further into the woods, the wind carried strains of music towards them. It was flute music; shrill, eerie and yet hauntingly beautiful.

"Well we know it's not coming from Peewit," whispered Johan. Savina giggled.

"It seems to be coming from the direction of the Great Oak," Said Papa Smurf, and the others nodded in agreement. "I can't quite Smurf my finger on it, but there's something familiar about it, like a song I heard as a young smurf."

"Oh, it almost sounds like fairy music, but not quite" said the blonde female smurf.

"How very strange. If it is fairies, we will go ahead and see why they are at the Great Oak. You wait here; fairies don't take kindly to humans barging in on their business," said Papa Smurf. He and the five other smurfs hopped down and made their way to the grove they found Maenad sitting under the tree and playing a flute Peewit had hidden away in his pack.

"Humans!"

"I'm no human," Maenad said, taking the flute from her lips and looking at them with delight. Papa Smurf suddenly recognized her yellow eyes and silver charm on a red ribbon.

"And you are no ordinary werewolf! Where did you learn that song?"

"I learned it as a child, as part of my training. I was showing Peewit how to play real music for the spirits of this place. And you see, they have come." She looked over at Peewit, who had been listening so intently he did not notice the Smurfs at first.

"Smurfette, Greedy, go get Johan and Savina and tell them we've found their friends."

"Yes, Papa Smurf"

Johan and Savina were as surprised as Peewit that Maenad knew of Smurfs, and could play the flute. As they made their way back to the horses and Biquette, it was now Maenad's turn to do some explaining. Papa Smurf in particular was interested in learning about these other "Lares" Maenad knew across the sea so long ago. She walked alongside the Smurfs with Peewit and told of her human days as a priestess. Johan and Savina lagged behind, discussing the coming days' events.

"Your music really was beautiful Maenad," said Peewit, "you should really play at court!"

"No, I must decline your offer. I'm decades out of practice from having to live in wolf form for so long, and your people have not always taken kindly to hearing "pagan songs" as you call them.

"I could teach you different songs!" offered Peewit. He started to sing, and the small group picked up their pace, hoping to get to the horses before they had to hear too much of Peewit's singing. Suddenly, Maenad froze.

"Peewit, shut up!" she hissed.

"Hey, I listened to all of your…"

"No, shut up and look." She gestured at the ground. A huge pawprint was in the mud in front of her, half obscured by spring grass. She got on all fours and examined it.

"I know this one's scent. We have to leave here right now. The track is days old, but he could still be around. He's probably looking for me."

"Who, Maenad?" Johan said, reaching for his sword hilt.

"The one I've been trying to keep secret from you. If he finds me in the company of humans he'll kill you, and it won't be pleasant for me, either. Werewolves don't take kindly to deserters."

"We can protect you, Maenad. Peewit and I have fought dragons and giants before…"

"You think that, but you don't know. This wolf is the one who kept the five of us who tore up your ambush in line. He leads by brute force and he's very good at it. We have to leave _now_. Please." Her charm flashed - she'd shift if she could; her instincts were taking over.

The sun was starting to sink as the four humans and six Smurfs approached the castle. Maenad's warning put a damper on their earlier cheer, and all of them felt like they were being watched as they rode through the woods while shadows lengthened. But the castle was in a festive state with merchants, knights, nobles, and villagers from all over setting up camps and stalls. As they rode through the gates, the mood had lightened considerably, at least for Peewit, the Smurfs and Maenad.


	11. Chapter 10: The Prince

As night fell it marked the end of idle days for the castle's inhabitants. Savina began the following morning greeting the princes who had come to court her, in a grand reception in the throne room. She was wearing one of her new gowns, bright green with gold embroidered flowers and trim, and a golden diadem in her hair, which she was wearing loose. She looked like the radiant sun with Maenad the pale cold moon, thought Johan, who was also at the reception as part of his duties to the King. He stood on one side of the throne with Dame Barbara, Peewit and Maenad on the other side. The Smurfs were somewhere, taking in the pageantry. The Princess greeted each suitor meekly yet politely, as each was announced to the court. She kept glancing back to her uncle and her friends the whole time, especially at Johan. The only one she greeted with genuine warmth was her cousin, Gerard, who was oddly enough the only one who had not come to seek her hand.

The reception ended, and the first of many feasts began. Maenad, not recognizing her place as usual, went to go ask some of the nobles about the Merovingians, earning her many strange looks, as the Merovingian dynasty had died out long before anyone else in the room was born. Peewit pulled her away with the promise of a music vendor at the fair, before she could embarrass herself further. She obviously wanted to stay and "gossip" but the King seconded Peewit's suggestion and the two went to the fair. A couple of her squire admirers followed the jester. They pounced on the opportunity to escort a pretty and unattached young lady, no matter how strangely she acted. For the first time since she was brought to the castle, she looked almost helpless as she was led out of the hall by her male entourage.

Savina had her own entourage, which Johan watched closely. Four princes had come to court her: one around twenty, who was pudgy and didn't look like he had worked a day in his life, a handsome youth who looked around eighteen who was only there because his parents were forcing him, judging by the stern-looking couple who followed him everywhere, a thirty year old foreign prince with slicked back hair who could barely speak their language, and a middle aged man in fabulous robes who was trying his best to move closer to her.

Johan thought he could just let her go, and move on to another pretty girl, like the squires following Maenad around. He's resisted letting his feeling for her grow for so long, but watching this was almost unbearable. He excused himself to go prepare for tomorrow's competitions.

Concentrating on polishing the King's armor provided a fair enough distraction, until Savina found him anyway, alone in the King's private chambers.

"During the feast, I heard the strangest thing from one of the knights Gerard brought with him."

"Oh, what was that?" Johan replied, concentrating on a spot of tarnish on the gilded helm.

"He said he recognized you because of your father, who he said was a prince. Was he?"

Johan set down the helmet. "He used to be a prince. He's not anymore."

"But he was a prince at one time, which makes you a prince as well, as much a prince as that Lothar, anyway. He only claims the title because of his mother."

"My father was a prince of a kingdom in the north of England that no longer exists. The Normans crushed his family, and my father had to flee for his life. There is a new dynasty ruling that land now."

Savina could only make a thoughtful sound in reply. All she knew of Johan's family previously was that his father had been a foreigner, a poor knight-errant with no land. His mother was a noblewoman who died in the same plague that took her parents years ago. He had been one of the King's most trusted Knights, which was how Johan came to be fostered here, but she thought that was the only reason for his prestige.

"So you see, I'm no more a prince than Maenad is a priestess. Even less so, since I've never seen my father's land." Johan continued. "He had to work to gain the trust of your Uncle and to be allowed to marry my mother."

"I see." The Princess replied. "You behave in a princelier manner than any of the men in the hall, though. If you were among them, my choice would be easy." She sat on the bench next to him.

"You don't mean that. It's your duty to marry a proper prince, right?"

"No, I mean it. I couldn't wait to escape them. As soon as I overheard about your father, I ran to find out if it was true. And it is, to me, anyway. No matter who I chose, I'll always see you as my first love."

Johan was struck dumb by this confession. Instead of answering, he kissed her. She put her arms around him, savoring the moment. He pulled away after a few moments, and they just smiled at each other, until Savina shyly excused herself to return to the festivities before she was missed.

In much better spirits, Johan finished up with the armor, and followed her to the hall. Had they been caught, they would have been in terrible trouble, whose than if they'd lost Peewit and the werewolf in the woods. But tempting fate had never filled him with such joy.


	12. Chapter 11: Good Intentions

Like a small child, Maenad was led around the merchant's stalls by Peewit and the two squires, Gauvain and Joachim.

"Look, Maenad, in that stall over there, bagpipes! I've got just enough to buy them!"

"Never mind that, Milady, have you been to a joust before? Did you know that a Lady is supposed to select a champion so that he can fight in her honor?"

"Like how male wolves will posture and fight when they want to mate with a she-wolf?"

"Um…sort…of…."

"Come on, Maenad, you don't understand how it works. Let me show you the lists…"

"Hey look at this! It's called a shawm, and it's like a flute only louder!"

Between the shrill droning of the shawm and the smell of hormones filling the air, Maenad was beginning to get slightly annoyed, but at the same time, she was secretly enjoying being human again. This was not the human world she was used to; the smells, sounds, and customs were different, but these humans at least treated her with kindness. She could have escaped in the woods while the humans were distracted, but she chose not to. Because they are the only ones who could rid her of the binding spell, she told herself.

"Tell you what, Gauvain, I'll go and have a look at this musician's stall, and then you and Joachim can tell me all about this gladiator joust or whatever you call it."

The squires mostly ignored Peewit, and she felt a bit bad about neglecting him. It was no fun being at the bottom of the pack, as she knew. She looked around the stall Peewit was so fascinated by.

"Come on in, lovely lady" said the merchant. "I have exotic instruments from far and wide. My merchandise comes from the far reaches of the Silk Road to the Kingdoms of Africa!"

"I want that" she said, pointing to a double flute with reed tops. To modern eyes, it might look like two oboes stuck together.

"An excellent choice, Milady!"

She dropped a couple of coins into the vendor's hands and tried to play. It was not the aulos she was used to, but the basic idea was the same. It would do.

"That's amazing! Let me try!" said Peewit, putting down the shawm.

"You will not" she replied. "I can teach you some techniques, but this is mine. I've waited a long time to get another one of these."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Anything would have to be an improvement."

"Then I can teach you some new songs, ones I've composed myself!"

"Fine."

So Peewit settled on the bagpipes and they went with Gauvain and Joachim to learn all about how jousting works and how she should chose one of them to be her champion.

* * *

The following day, the joust officially began. After a winter of confinement indoors, the Kingdom was alive with pageantry. It was as much a social event as a martial competition, with Ladies and members of the courts in their best finery there to observe and socialize. Most of the talk centered on which of the four princes would become the lovely princess Savina's betrothed. The princess distracted herself from this choice by coaching Maenad what jousting was and how she should act for it, as she had gotten some strange ideas about how it worked. The gallery where the royals would be seated was far enough from the horses that Maenad's presence would not spook them, and Savina really wanted a friend there with her besides Peewit, who would be busy placing bets with the other spectators. Besides her uncle, cousin Gerard and Dame Barbara would be the parents of Prince Andrew, the suitor she disliked the least.

The joust would be structured as an elimination tournament, taking place over the course of the festival. Gauvain had convinced Maenad to let him be her champion, and strutted around like a rooster during the opening procession. She seemed to be under the assumption he would fight his opponents to the death, but he assumed she was either joking or confused, being a foreigner and all. As it happened, his first pass was against Johan, who unhorsed him immediately. It was too easy, actually, considering Gauvain was more interested in showing off for his rivals than paying attention to what he or his horse was doing.

_Sorry Maenad, but it had to be done_, Johan thought with a chuckle. He glanced at the gallery and saw that the girls were laughing, too.

Johan was not the only one who noticed the princess's companion. Lothar, ever with his eyes on Savina, noticed her too.

_Those yellow eyes. Where had he seen eyes like that before?_ On the old Viking mercenary he had hired, of course, the one with the wolves. Was this girl one of his kind, with her long braids and tightly laced long gown? What was she doing in Court with the princess? After shattering a lance on a knight, he dismounted and trotted to one of his pages.

"Sire, that knight you went up against was injured by a splinter from your lance. Shall I go check on him?"

"Not now. I have a more important business. I need you to take this to my steward and have him pass it along to the one who calls himself Fenris." Lothar handed the boy a scroll with a wax seal. The boy bowed and ran to deliver the message.

If he could win the princess, the throne and get his mercenaries back, he would be a power to reckon with. She and her uncle would have to choose him of course; he was the only one of the suitors with the maturity, drive and bearing to make a good King. Her other choices were Otto, a lazy overindulged child, Andrew, a young man who showed her absolutely no interest or attention, and Casimir, who they barely understood due to his accent. He apparently had some alliance to the King despite his own kingdom being far away. That was no life for Savina. No, her best bet was with him, as was her uncle's kingdom. He could make it into an empire, and make her into an empress.

* * *

"I think I've made my decision on which suitor," Savina whispered. She had arranged to meet with Johan on an isolated balcony under the guise of needing "fresh air" at the feast following the tournament. The sun was setting, giving the castle walls a purple, red and gold cast.

"Oh, really?" This was close to the last thing Johan wanted to discuss with her alone on a shadowy balcony.

"I spoke to Prince Andrew earlier this evening. We sat down and had a good chat. He said I seemed like a nice girl and was very lovely, but that he had no interest in marrying me. He is only here because Queen Maud and King Randolf are pressuring him so that our kingdoms can be allied," she said, sitting close to him on a bench.

"And this makes him a good choice for husband and King?"

"Yes! We have a plan. I pressed him as to why he didn't seem interested in me, and he finally admitted he's in love with someone else, someone who he can't marry."

"You didn't tell him…"

"No, not yet. But I did tell him I had no interest in marriage either, at least not to any of these suitors. I think if I were to convince my uncle to have him betrothed to me, it could buy some time for all of us."

"You realize that if you go through with this there is a real chance you will have to marry him after all."

"It will buy both of us time. And he _is_ very nice. He's handsome, courageous, and chivalrous, just like you are. Did you see how well he did in the joust, and how he helped that injured duke off the melee field even though it cost him points?"

"I did notice that, but I still think you should think this over more. There's a lot riding on this decision. For everyone."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hair cascaded down and smelled like rosewater perfume.

"I just…I don't want anything to change. I want to stay here with my friends and with you…" she said, looking up. "You've still got a lot to teach me, you know."

_You shouldn't be doing this_, he thought as he put his arms around her and held her close. _You need to think of what's best for the Kingdom, and for the King, that's your first responsibility. You're making a terrible mistake._ But god, how he'd longed to kiss her and run his fingers through her hair. After all this time, it was finally happening. They stayed on the balcony together as long as they dared, as the sun had set and torches and lamps lit up the countryside below.


	13. Chapter 12: Departure

**With this chapter, I change the rating to "M" to stay on the safe side. Don't worry, this story is not going to become erotic, nothing will happen that you won't see on primetime TV. There's also some more action and reveals in this chapter, so enjoy. I have learned I WILL be moving, so again with my promising to update when I can.**

* * *

The Spring Joust lasted a week, though two days of rain hampered the festival somewhat. Savina took that time to discuss her suitors with her Uncle. He seemed to like Prince Andrew the most as well. He liked Queen Maud and King Randolf and thought their kingdoms would make excellent allies. All the better that their children got along. Truth be told, the King had been dragging his feet when it came to Savina's betrothal. Not only because he had the fate of his Kingdom to worry about, but because he had inherited the both the throne and his niece after the former King and Queen died, leaving her an orphan. She was like the daughter he never had, and he wanted her marriage to be happy, not just politically convenient.

On the final day, Savina and Andrew stood on a balcony together when the King made the announcement to his people, with Maud, Randolf, Dame Barbara, and Gerard with them. Maenad, Peewit and Johan stood with the crowd. Johan applauded politely, but didn't seem as happy, unlike everyone else. Well, except for the older prince in the jewel-embroidered clothing and the angular face that was partially covered by a graying brown goatee. He did not hide his contempt well at all. That barely contained anger and fact that he would not stop staring at her made Maenad nervous. She knew a predatory look when she saw one. What was he up to?

That afternoon was filled with packing up and farewells. Savina and her new fiancée made their supervised farewells before he also departed. Maenad ignored this fanfare and sat in a garden talking with the Smurfs over a jug of wine before they would depart as well. Since they were all alone, Maenad poured a small libation on the ground and said a short chant before pouring herself a goblet full. Papa Smurf noticed a note of sadness to the offering, as if she were acting in a play that had a tragic end.

"So you say there were many Smurf tribes where you came from?" he asked.

"At least three, though they intermingled more with the spirits the local tribespeople knew in those days. Each village had a leader, and they formed a sort of tribunal together, as I recall. But it's been a very long time. And you kind have never been open to letting humans know their business. Not even to initiates like myself. But I was mostly familiar with the gods and spirits of my own people."

"Were there any Smurfettes?" Asked the one called Smurfette.

"Not that I remember, but again, I was only allowed to know so much. There was tension between my people and the local people, whose priests were the Druids. The local spirits chose sides between the two, probably to their detriment when war started happening."

"Gosh, do you think any of those Smurfs are left there, papa Smurf?" another Smurf asked with a shudder.

"I don't know, Clumsy. I remember my old teacher Palladore telling me about these wars, and that is why our village never smurfs itself with any human politics" replied Papa Smurf.

"I stopped seeing your people after a while, after...the incident. Could have been fifty years, could have been a couple centuries, I don't remember. When my people were driven out and died off, I left. There was nothing left for me there anymore. The city was a decrepit ruin anyway, I let the wolf pack I ran with have it, and all the barbarians in it."

"It would be something to see, though! Just think, other Smurf villages!" said Brainy.

"That's so sad your people all smurfed out, Maenad," said the Smurfette.

"Sadder still for your people, Smurfette" Maenad replied. "They were really peace loving creatures, in spite of the world we all lived in. And call me Drusillia. Humans and wolves call me the Maenad, but others of your kind knew me as Drusillia Quinctilia, if any are left who remember."

"Was that your human name?" asked Clumsy. Maenad only smiled bitterly and took a long drink from her goblet.

"I think we should get going, my little Smurfs," Said Papa. "But first I want to say good-bye and thank you to Johan and Peewit before we go, and Savina and the King, if we can."

"I'll come too," said Maenad. "I want to warn Johan about that Prince Lothar, and ask him to borrow a sword. Never thought I'd have the need for one, but there's something wrong about how he looks at me, and I'm helpless as long as the humans have me bound."

"Uh, actually Drusillia…" started Clumsy, but they were interrupted by Johan and Peewit approaching.

"Who is Drusillia?" Asked Johan.

"A girl who died," replied Maenad. "We were just looking for you two."

* * *

Lothar had been watching Maenad drinking alone in the garden (or so it seemed) from a window high in the tower. He was directing his servants to pack his things before they departed, but he would not leave empty handed. He just received word back from his steward that Fenris was indeed interested in the yellow-eyed girl, she was apparently one of his own who had gone astray. Lothar thought that returning the girl to him might sweeten the mission he would put the old Viking up to. This plan would be extremely dangerous, but he was infuriated that the King had chosen a limp-wristed child to be the Princess's fiancée over him. He would not die in poverty and obscurity. It was time to take matters into his own hands again. Putting on an unadorned cloak belonging to one of his servants, he headed to the gatehouse. With so many strange people coming and going in and out of the castle, this would be his only chance. He slipped past the guards and into the forest.

In the days following the joust, Savina could return to her old life to a certain extent. Maenad continued to teach her Latin, and to attempt to teach Peewit music, though she proclaimed that teaching him anything was like trying to carry water in a basket. Dame Barbara started watching their lessons, because she was amused by the proud Maened being brought low by the jester. Peewit loved the lessons though, he got all kinds of ideas from Maenad that he adapted to his own tastes.

Johan had completely recovered and also resumed his old duties, though this involved teaching Maenad more swordplay, along with Savina when she could sneak away. Maenad was only ever a mediocre swordswoman but she had taken his training more seriously after getting spooked by Prince Lothar.

He was made uneasy by the Prince as well. He'd noticed Lothar giving Savina the same predatory look, but had written it off as letting his own feelings about her get in the way of his judgment, and clouded judgement bothered him greatly. Knowing Maenad felt the same made him feel a little better. She was acting less haughty as well; he thought might bring himself to forgive her for being a professional thief and for biting his arm as he parried another of her thrusts.

* * *

It was a beautiful day when Savina, Barbara, and Peewit went into the countryside so that Barbara could show Savina the ladylike way to hunt with falcons. Both women had dainty kestrels on their wrists, and Peewit had an ancient hawk named Romulus he wanted to hunt with. Maenad was merely observing, and desperate to escape the castle walls. On her hip she had an old sword Johan had given her, one she seldom was seen without anymore. This raised eyebrows in the court, but Maenad was so strange already, she was allowed to do it, providing she never drew it. Must be a custom from her own land, went the rumor.

Barbara had her own ideas of what was going on. Maenad was spending a lot of time with the Squire lately, and now he'd given her one of his swords. Could he have feelings for this strange woman? Such a thing was most improper for a squire, but he was not alone in pursuing her, and at least it kept him from Savina, especially now that she was spoken for. The boy was as much trouble as his father had been, and Peewit was ten times that.

Barbara chose a spot she thought good to begin Savina's instruction, shooing Peewit and his bird away. Maenad sat on a boulder and watched all three of them with interest, as she had never seen such an activity before. She wasn't quite sure of the point of training falcons to hunt for something that one could just as well catch one's self, but then a lot of the things Savina learned were "proper" seemed to make no sense. No wonder she preferred to learn from Johan.

A screech of horror from across the field brought both Peewit and Maenad, sword in hand, to where the other two ladies were. Two rough-looking men had were in the clearing, one held Barbara by the wrists, the other held Savina, who was struggling fiercely. Maenad charged them, cursing the charm around her neck that flashed like lightning. She ran to the one who held Savina and stabbed him in the side. Peewit ran headlong into the one holding Barbara with a shrill war-cry, hitting him in the side of the knees and bringing him to the ground with a cry of pain. The two were just about to make a run for it with the unarmed women, when a figure stepped from the shadows.

"Well, you seem to fit right in as the King's pet wolf, don't you Maenad? Why don't you shift when you fight, hmm?" she froze in terror at the sound of the gravelly voice. A burly bearded man covered in scars came out of the shadows.

"Run!" she screamed. Peewit ran to her side, ready to fight. Fenris must have been trailing them this whole time, and she hadn't noticed him. Stupid, stupid, and now she had put her friends in grave danger.

Maenad ran, grabbing Peewit's hand and dragging him behind her. Barbara and Savina did the same, but Fenris caught Savina and put his hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about to scream, then fell unconscious. Maenad and Peewit turned to help her.

"Unhand her, fiend!" Peewit screeched and grabbed Fenris's arm. He batted the boy aside as if he weighed no more than a cat.

"Leave them be, it's me you want!" growled Maenad and charged him with her sword. He had left himself open to swat Peewit and from her training Maenad knew this was her chance. Her sword cut into his side, and the werewolf yelped in pain.

"Silver! You little bitch!"

Faster than she could react, he grabbed her wrist and glared at her. Maenad felt herself fill with fear under the crushing weight of his grasp. She dropped the silver-gilt sword reflexively and tried to escape. Another hand covered her face. Inside the palm was a rag that reeked of something magical. She saw Barbara faint as sleep overtook her.


	14. Chapter 13: Fenris

Once again, Peewit came frantically running to the gate bringing disturbing news. Word that Princess Savina and the Maenad had been kidnapped spread throughout the castle, bringing The King, Johan, and most of the available knights to meet him. Peewit had left Barbara unconscious in the clearing, carelessness that Johan scolded him for as they rode out to the scene of the crime.

The knights began searching the woods for traces of which way the mystery man with the scars had fled, taking the girls with him. The King helped to revive Barbara, while Johan listened to Peewit re-create the attack.

"And this is where he was standing with the Princess when Maenad and I charged him. I don't remember much of what happened after I got the wind knocked out of me, but when I came to, the man and the girls were gone." Johan picked up the blood-covered sword that lay on the ground with a grim look on his face. Whose blood was on it? Maenad was learning, but he had his doubts about how well she could hold her own in an actual fight. Savina, maybe…

_If he finds me in the company of humans he'll kill you, and it won't be pleasant for me, either._

Maenad's words filled him with horror, which he put from his mind. They had to concentrate on making a plan. Why did they only take Maenad and the Princess and leave Barbara and Peewit relatively unhurt?

"Peewit, take this and put it in a safe place."

"Where am I going to put it? And why do you want it?"

"I'll tell you why you should keep it later. I'm going to go help the King with Dame Barbara."

"Later, always later! And what about me? I got hurt, too!" Peewit started to stomp and fuss.

Johan ignored his friend's whining and went by the King's side. Dame Barbara was just beginning to relate what she had seen, about the strange men, about Peewit and Maenad's attack, about the girls' kidnapping.

Johan was relieved that both girls were unhurt (for now) but disturbed by the fact that the kidnapper seemed to know Maenad. If this was the same werewolf, his fears might be correct. Should he tell the King, even with dame Barbara there, who was not in on Maenad's secret? He went back to Peewit.

"This rag is kind of oily. And it smells funny." Peewit took a whiff of it and suddenly became very dizzy. Johan caught him before he fell and took the rag.

"It's drugged!" said Johan. "That's how they were captured so easily."

"We need to get back to the castle and gather a search party immediately!" Shouted the King.

"I think Savina and Maenad are in bigger danger than you think, your highness, Maenad spoke to me about having…enemies. I think they may be responsible for this."

The king caught his drift, and realizing werewolves might be involved called back the knights searching the woods.

"Johan, I want you and Peewit to take Dame Barbara back to the castle. I'm going to take the men and look for the kidnapper."

"Sire, I think I should come with you. Maenad told us about here enemy, we could…"

"No, Johan, I told you to take Dame Barbara back. This is a job for an army."

Johan grabbed the King's horse by the reins.

"Sire, I need to go with you to find her. _Please_." The desperation in his voice was starting to show.

The king took the reins back.

"I let you go with the party to find the werewolves, and you were almost killed. I will not let you put yourself in such danger again. And this is not the time to discuss this. We'll get Maenad back, you take Dame Barbara to the castle to the healer as you were told."

The King and knights rode off, leaving Peewit and Dame Barbara in the clearing with Johan, who looked crushed by the reprimand. He wrapped Maenad's sword in his cloak silently, handed to to Peewit, and helped Dame Barbara onto Bayard. Barbara lectured Johan about taking orders without question as he led Bayard back to the castle while Peewit rode Biquette alongside them.

"Do you still have that rag, Peewit?" he finally said.

"I do, and also Maenad's sword."

"Good. Once we get Dame Barbara settled, we need to go have it looked at. I think there's some kind of sorcery involved."

"Sorcery, huh? Well, that's definitely something we've handled before."

There was a long pause.

"Johan, I think the King thinks you like Maenad."

"Be quiet, Peewit."

* * *

Maenad came to in a dimly lit cavern. Savina was awake next to her, but both seemed to be inside a very small cage.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see that this cave was familiar. It had been her home at one time. Lined up along the walls was the loot she and her pack had stolen from the trade caravans; chests of coins, luxurious silks, furs, and tapestries, jewelry and jugs of wine.

"Damn…Fenris has us..." she mumbled as she rose. Her head spun like she was drunk.

"Who is Fenris? Where are we, Maenad?" Savina asked. Her hair had been wound into neat buns at her ears, but those had come undone and it was now wild. Maenad imagined her own neatly braided hair was just as messy, though that was the least of their concerns.

"Fenris is the werewolf I warned you about. This is the cave where we used to hide. We need to get out of here. Can you undo this binding charm?"

"I can try. My uncle can't be mad at you for shapeshifting to get us out of here." She tried to untie the ribbon, but the knot would not come undone. She tried to break the cord, but that didn't work either, no matter what Savina tried. Maenad was getting annoyed.

"Can't you break the spell? You helped put it on me."

"Oh..no…that was Papa Smurf and Brainy. I only provided the ribbon."

"Smurfs did this. Wonderful. I suppose you don't know any magic that will get this off, then?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't."

The cave became lighter when someone entered with a torch. Maenad took a defensive position and bristled like the wolf she was desperate to become, but was shocked to see not Fenris, but Prince Lothar had entered the room.

"Hello, my pretties," He purred. "You'll forgive the rough accommodations, Princess. You'll be coming with me soon enough. As for you, wolf-girl, I think I'll leave you with your friend, though you are quite pretty now that I have gotten a good look at you. A shame to see that wasted. Your friend has some ugly plans for you since he thinks you've betrayed him and told his secrets."

"What are you going to do with me?" Asked Savina.

"I want you to reconsider my offer, Princess. I think you would make a better Queen at my side. But I am holding you ransom no matter what. I don't need you to rule your family's kingdom if I can take it in other ways."

A shabby man, like the ones who had first assaulted them in the clearing summoned Lothar to another room. The cavern where the cage sat was plunged in darkness again. Savina rattled the door and tried to find a lock. Maenad leaned against the bars and cupped her spinning head in her hands. Her ability to heal had been bound along with her ability to shapeshift. She was doomed once Fenris got hold of her. They had to break the binding somehow.


	15. Chapter 14: The Search

**This chapter introduces my favorite Smurf, plus the secret origin of one of the worst songs ever written. The caves are inspired by Maquoketa Caves State Park, which is in North America, but which is also a place full of enchantment and beauty. Write what you know and all ;)**

* * *

After leaving Dame Barbara with the healer at the castle, Johan and Peewit wasted no time on their way to smurf Village. Peewit wanted to stop by the kitchens for a bite to eat after his harrowing morning, but Johan refused, as he always did. Again going on a rescue on an empty stomach! When they were safely in the forest, Johan confided that he wanted to take the drugged rag to the Smurfs to see if they could identify what the dizzying substance was and help them find the girls. Peewit was still upset about not getting to have dinner, but decided to take his mind off food and the danger the girls were in with a song, one about love and cake. Johan actually appreciated the distraction, though this was quite possibly the most awful thing Peewit had ever composed.

Meanwhile, Brainy, Smurfette, Tracker, and Clumsy smurf were busy searching for a rare spring-blooming orchid that Papa Smurf needed for a spell he was working on.

"Now remember to not smurf a flower until it's begun to wither, or the plant will not be able to come back next year," said Tracker.

"I know what a withered flower looks like Tracker, Papa Smurf showed me exactly what to smurf for…"

"Oh, Brainy, let Tracker smurf the flower, he knows what he's doing. We don't want to smurf out any pretty orchids!"

_"…I don't think that I can take it  
'cause it took so long to bake it  
and I'll never have that recipe again,  
Oh, No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 o0o0o…."_

"That sounds like Peewit!" they all said in unison.

They ran in the direction of the terrible singing until they came upon the two humans. After the smurfs learned what had happened to Savina and Maenad, the abandoned the search for the orchid and led the humans to the village immediately.

The news was not taken well in the village. Papa Smurf went to examine the rag with Brainy immediately, and the other Smurfs went to work doing whatever they could to aid in the search. Handy and Hefty in particular came to Johan dragging a large narrow sack, many times their own size.

"We were saving these for Drusillia, uh, Maenad, but we want you to have them. They might be able to help you." Johan picked up the bundle and saw it was full of seven arrows with narrow metal heads, like the kind used to pierce mail.

"Arrows?"

"Silver-gilt tipped arrows. I also gilded her sword with silver. Papa Smurf doesn't want us smurfing any weapons, but she was adamant, and anyway, Papa Smurf put a spell on these so that they don't pierce unless used to defend someone in peril. Maenad doesn't know about that part, though."

"I think these will help wonderfully!" Said Johan. He was unaware Maenad had been "supplementing" his training. Luckily, he had also brought her sword along, still wrapped in his cloak.

Peewit insisted Greedy Smurf make him some food while they waited for Papa Smurf. Johan tested the craftsmanship of the silver arrows. He fired one at a tree, and it bounced off. At least the spell on them was working fine. He hoped they hit their mark when Savina and Maenad needed it. Papa finally came out of his laboratory, and the other Smurfs gathered around him eager for an update.

"It does look like there's a potion on this rag, one that causes sleep and dizziness when a smurf smells it. It's made with some hard to find components, it was probably very expensive to make. Unfortunately, that's about all I can tell you about it."

"Speaking of smelling, maybe I could get the scent of Drusillia and the Princess" offered Tracker, who had been intrigued by the quest.

"Why do you keep calling Maenad Drusillia?" asked Peewit.

"Worry about that later, Peewit. Here, Maenad used this sword recently, her scent is probably in the leather of the hilt." Johan unwrapped the hilt and offered it to Tracker. He had the scent with a quick sniff, and declared they could be off as soon as a party with provisions was assembled. While the Smurfs decided who should go along, Johan gathered Maenad's sword, bow and arrows. The bow was made for Maenad, more like a child's bow than the ones he was used to, but it would do. Peewit loaded up on food.

Tracker and Papa were the two Smurfs who decided to come along.

"It occurred to me that if Drusillia is in the hands of werewolves, she is still bound and locked into human form, with all the drawbacks. The spell cannot be undone unless the person undoing it is familiar with casting it, so I am coming along with Tracker. It's too dangerous for the rest of my little Smurfs, though."

They said their farewells and set off in the direction if the setting sun, with Tracker leading the way. The scent led them through forest and river marshes, which slowed their progress considerably. They crossed paths with a large number of hoofprints - the King's army, going in a northwest direction, away from Tracker's directions. Perhaps they found the marshes too difficult to navigate and took a different way. The group could only speculate. The land became rocky again as the followed the river upstream, until they saw craggy bluffs on either side. Even this early in spring, they were lush and full of life, with vegetation growing on the cliffsides wherever it could. The ground became rough and rocky, and the humans were forced to dismount, tether their mounts, and follow the Smurfs on foot. Frogs sang all around, muffling their descent, and the air was thick and muggy.

"Down there," said Tracker. He pointed down a steep ravine at a creek that disappeared into a bluff. The four crept silently down the hill. By that time, it was getting very dark. Tracker was the first to wade into the icy creek. He swam straight up to the bluff and disappeared under the small swamp willows that grew there.

"It's a cave!" He called. "But be quiet, there are others here. Humans, and wolves."

* * *

The King in fact did try and follow the trail through the swamp, but turned back not only because it made travel too difficult, but because they had captured a straggler there, one who bore the standard of Prince Lothar. After questioning him, he and his knights decided to make haste to Lothar's castle, a journey of several days. Just as Lothar had planned when he sent the guard to go and distract the King. He would go take one last look at the caged Savina before setting off for home himself to declare his innocence and offer to help join the search for her. After which, he would send for Savina to be sent to him. Fenris could do what he wanted with his stray wolf, so long as he didn't lay a finger of the Princess, as was their agreement. Lothar was giddy; his plan working so smoothly! Nothing could go wrong now!


	16. Chapter 15: the Cave

Her head was still foggy from whatever she had been drugged with, but Savina was determined to get them free before their captors came back. They were in a dark cavern, with only the faint sound of water splashing somewhere in the distance to give her clue of where they could be. She had saved a hairpin to pick the lock on the cage with. After being captured by an evil raven-headed wizard to be used as a living spell component about a year ago, she had insisted Johan teacher her lockpicking. Unfortunately it was much easier to do with guidance on a sunny summer afternoon and when one could see what one was doing.

Maenad just sat in the corner, holding her head, almost as if she had given up already. It would have to be up to Savina. Splashing and a slight glow in the distance made her jump. She worked furiously to get the tumblers to fall into place.

* * *

The cave's entrance was very low; both humans had to stoop down to enter, but shortly after they were inside, it widened and they could stand upright, though they still had to dodge stalactites and their progress was painfully slow. It was pitch black and they dared not try and make a light source, instead depending on Tracker's directions. The stream had cut a good size cavern at some point in the past, and before long they could walk on dry ground instead of wading in the stream.

"_Snff, snff_…Over here, this way. This cave splits off into others. There's a ledge, if you could help me up."

The ledge was about as tall as Johan was, and they climbed up to hear the faint echo of voices, though it was difficult to tell who they belonged to.

"I'm going first," Johan said to Peewit.

"Be my guest, this place gives me the creeps!"

"We'll lead, and let you know if the coast is clear" replied Papa Smurf.

* * *

"Not so fast child," said a familiar gravelly voice that made Savina jump. It was the one Maenad called Fenris, the one with the yellow eyes of a werewolf. He produced a key and opened the cage, reached in and grabbed her. She kicked and screamed to escape, but he was frightfully strong, and held her as if she were a child's doll.

"I've got to pack you up and ship you off to your new master, girlie. Don't worry; you'll come to no harm. I made a good living selling Saxon ladies in the markets in Scotland until the Normans cut off my supply. And after all I did to help them put down their rebels, too. Well, whether Scot, Rus or Turk, they don't like damaged goods…at least, not _too_ damaged…"

He produced strips of torn linen and bound her hand and foot, then gagged her. He tossed her roughly on a fine rug and rolled it up with her inside.

"There, that should do for getting you out of here unnoticed when Lothar sends word. Now as for _you_…" Savina heard the cage clunk and creak, and a choking sound. She'd give anything to see what was going on, or to escape. Were Johan and Peewit looking for her, or her uncle? She prayed desperately that they were.

"…Which reminds me, we need to deal with you and your betrayal against us. You let the boys die and had a nice little time in the King's court. Couldn't even kill the boy I left you to, while the boys took on the men. You really do make a better human, Maenad. You're too weak and spoiled. I should sell you to my old contacts. Where would you like to go? To Byzantium, maybe the Volga where the real barbarians are? They don't hesitate to have their way with their female slaves; yes, that seems a nice short mortal life for you." Savina heard a thud by the cage and the door slam back shut. Then the commotion began.

* * *

Johan and Peewit crawled through the narrow tunnel following the two Smurfs and the voices, which got clearer until they became audible, and the glow of a torch could be seen in the distance.

_"…To Byzantium, maybe the Volga where the real barbarians are? They don't hesitate to have their way with their female slaves…"_

The boys didn't wait to see if the coast was clear after hearing that. They pushed ahead to look down on a cramped cavern filled with treasure and a large iron kennel. Savina was nowhere to be seen, but a huge scar-covered man held Maenad by her necklace; she struggled to not choke as she dangled from his fist. The huge man tossed her coughing back into the cage and slammed the door shut in her face. He turned smugly, but the smug look left his face when an arrow thudded into his chest. Johan stood in front of him, holding a bow defiantly. Peewit and the Smurfs slipped down behind him, the Smurfs to free Maenad, Peewit to look for Savina.

Fenris howled in pain and rage, pulling out the arrow and tossing it to one side. Rather than charge, he paused, and his form began to shimmer. Like a person shedding a cloak, his human form fell away, and in his place stood a giant storm-grey wolf. His side and chest bled from wounds that would not heal, infuriating wounds left by a weakling wolf and human child. Johan dashed to a pile of loot and grabbed an elaborate shield. It was more for tournaments than real battle, but it would have to do. The wolf charged him and knocked him against the wall of the cavern, spilling treasures across the floor. He tried to bite, but got Johan stuck the shield up, filling the enormous jaws.

The Smurfs raced to Maenad and began undoing the binding spell. It would take a few minutes, and Papa Smurf needed to concentrate as much as he could. Tracker noticed that Fenris had dropped the key to the cage when he was shot. He scurried between the bars and shouted at Peewit to grab it.

Peewit was nearly delirious with terror when he saw the werewolf change and attack Johan. The sound of shouting at his feet caused him to snap out of it. A Smurf with a red feather in his hat.

"The key! Get the key and let Maenad loose!"

"The key! Yes! Don't worry Maenad! I'm coming!" he ran where Tracker pointed, but jumped back as Fenris lunged toward him, wounded from several sword cuts. Joahn was bleeding as well, but fighting fiercely. Peewit resisted the urge to flee with every fiber of his being and continued to look for the key in the mess of broken pottery, coins and jewelry.

Papa had gotten the binding off, and Maenad sat up, groggy.

"Do you feel well enough to change, Drusillia? I have a plan, but you need to get me close to the other wolf." She nodded her head and rubbed the fading red marks on her neck. She too began to shimmer, and in an instant, a black direwolf stood before Papa Smurf. He leapt on her head and they watched helplessly as Johan tried to fight back the giant wolf and Peewit groped the floor looking for the lost key.

"I have it!" shouted Tracker, dragging it closer to Peewit. Peewit ran over, lifted both the key and the Smurf and with shaking hands, unlocked the cage.

Johan had managed to fight the wolf back once, but even with a silver blade, each cut seemed to only enrage him further. He shoved the shield in the wolf's snapping jaws for a final time before it shattered. He ran for the ledge he'd come down from, but he felt a sharp pain and a jerk as Fenris grabbed his leg and pulled him down. The sword clattered to the ground out of reach, and Fenris glared down at him, bringing back terrible memories of the night he'd first encountered such beasts.

"Peewit! Smurfs! The sword, quickly!" he shouted in desperation. Before he could see his friends, a huge black shadow appeared on Fenris's back, yellow eyes flashing and white fangs bared. The Maenad! Fenris turned his attention from Johan, shook Maenad from his back and attacked her with all the ferocity he could muster. Though visibly smaller, she stood her ground for her friends' sake.

Fenris did not notice the Smurf on his neck, tying a red ribbon and silver coin to a tuft of his fur, anointing it with oil and saying a hurried chant.

Johan limped over to where the silver sword fell and picked it up. Maenad was losing the fight, he had to look for an opening, and fast. There! He lunged to the wolf and sunk the sword into his side. Fenris's eyes went wide. He left Maenad lying on the ground wounded and faced Johan. This boy really wanted to die! But something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He coughed up blood and stumbled across the room. He saw his paws turn to bare human hands as his vision faded. With a silver charm hanging from his now blonde hair, Fenris slumped to the ground dead, the silver sword still sticking from his side.


	17. Chapter 16: Flight

The five stood in silence and stared at the grizzly scene. After the first few moments of initial shock and worn off, they realized that Savina was still nowhere to be found. In a panic, they began searching the room, but Maenad hobbled over to the rolled-up carpet in the middle of the room and nosed it. Unable to speak, she let out a yelp, then laid down. Johan and Peewit went to her, and saw she was badly wounded. Peewit sat on the carpet roll next to her.

"We'll get you out of here; we just need to – YOW!" He leapt off the carpet and into Johan's arms. Being wounded and unstable himself, they both tumbled to the ground. The carpet was moving, and it seemed to be making a muffled sound. Maenad looked at them and nuzzled the carpet again.

"Peewit, help me get this unrolled," Johan said, limping to the other side of it. Together they were able to free Savina, who was confused and terrified. Seeing her friends bloody and injured only added to her fear. The boys untied her and she immediately began asking dozens of questions about what had happened, what Fenris wanted to do with them, and fussing over Johan and Maenad's wounds. Tracker was near Maenad, and they seemed to be conversing, though not with words.

"We need to leave this place. More humans will be back and she's too hurt to fight them tonight. She'll be well by tomorrow morning, but until then, we need to find another shelter" Tracker said.

"Do you think you are well enough to travel, Johan?" asked Savina.

"I think so, once I get to Bayard." In truth, while his boot had protected his foot for the most part, his ankle was torn up, and he had deep gashes in his left shoulder. He was not as bad off as Maenad, but he would not be able to fight off an attacker either. Instructing Peewit in all she'd learned, Savina took the linen ties and used them as bandages, first for Maenad, then for Johan. The wolf resisted weakly, but Savina told her that magical healing or no, she wouldn't sit by and watch her suffer.

"Now where to?" asked Peewit.

"Maenad says there's a smaller cave not far from here, one we can hide in and rest," said Tracker. "There's also another entrance to this one, one Lothar doesn't know about. We can escape through there."

"Can she get us there?" asked Johan, testing how much weight he could put on his leg.

Maenad wobbled to her feet, and with both Smurfs on her back, limped slowly to the ledge where they had come in. As the two able-bodied humans, Savina and Peewit climbed the ledge and then helped Johan and Maenad up, and they crawled through what seemed like a maze of dark muddy tunnels until they heard the singing of frogs and smelled rain. Maenad led them to a small opening on the side of a bluff. It was raining outside and still night. This was actually fortunate, it would cover their tracks until they got to this other cave. It was a six foot jump from the small entrance into soft, slippery mud, one that Peewit and Savina could make easily. Maenad leapt down and landed with a yelp of pain. Peewit winced and helped her to her paws while Savina, being taller, helped Johan down.

They moved as quickly as possible in the rain-soaked forest, through rocky ravines and up another bluff, where Maenad led them to what appeared to be a crack under a rocky overhang covered with vegetation. Inside was a short tunnel, then a brief descent into a tiny room. The air was still, damp, and absolutely dark. The humans could hear the wolf huff in pain as she made her way around the dark. Peewit jumped when he felt something wet and cold press into his hands before he realized it was Maenad giving him something she had picked up in her mouth. He examined the things closer, and realized they were flint, steel, and a torch. When he lit it, a comfortable den was revealed, with a pile of animal skins on one side and a few personal possessions on the other. There was a scone for the torch on the far wall. Maenad shook off the rain, lay down on the furs and immediately fell asleep. She had taken them to her home.

Papa Smurf and Tracker decided to go back to the village for some medicines and to search for help. He instructed Savina to wash Johan's foot and put on clean bandages, since the other ones were caked in mud and lord knows what else. She was out of bandages, so she used strips torn from the hem of her chemise and wine from a jar Maenad had to clean the wound. Johan winced with pain, but Papa Smurf said wine would work better than rainwater. While she did this, Peewit helped him out of his tunic and shirt, bandaged the gashes on his shoulder, and led him to where Maenad slept.

"Now that you're safe, I think we should go. We'll be back as soon as we can. We'll try and find Bayard and Biquette and send them your way. Stay here until we return." They hopped out of the den and into the tunnel, and the humans all slept, exhausted.


	18. Chapter 17: The Den

_Why wait any longer for the world to begin_  
_ You can have your cake and eat it too_  
_ Why wait any longer for the one you love_  
_ When he's standing in front of you_

_-Bob Dylan, Lay Lady Lay_

The cave was dark when morning came, but the smell of roasting meat drifted into the entrance. Johan woke to throbbing pain in his foot and shoulder. Where was he? He remembered the fight with Fenris, the flight through the woods in the rain, and coming to this place. He hobbled around the cave until he found the entrance and crawled out to where the light and food were. It was Maenad, in human form with Peewit. Two rabbits were roasting on a spit over a small fire under a rock shelter. Peewit was eating a third. Maenad was eating a tiny cake from Peewit's pack of food. Her dress was torn and covered in blood, but she looked completely healed. Tan skin and fading scars showed under the tears in the back of her dress where bite wounds should have been.

"You're awake." She said, looking his way.

"You look awful! You need to eat!" Exclaimed Peewit, rummaging around in his pack of food.

"Where did those rabbits come from?" Johan asked.

"I caught them," said Maenad, wiping blood and crumbs off her chin with her sleeve. It made her look slightly less savage. "It's easy now that I can shift again. Those two are yours and Savina's if Peewit doesn't eat them first. I already ate two right after I caught them, but I figured you'd want yours cooked."

A breeze blew through the plants obscuring the cave entrance and Johan shivered. He realized with some embarrassment that he was only half dressed and in the presence of a Lady. Sort of. He blushed and apologized as he backed into the cave. Maenad rolled her eyes, picked up the spit and a burning stick, and followed him. He was wrapped in one of her furs when she got to her den. She propped the spit with rabbits still on it against a wall and lit the torch.

"You don't need to be moving around anymore until help arrives. Leave everything to me; I owe you for killing Fenris." She left the den and could be heard talking to Peewit outside, something about needing to find more meat, then quiet.

There was a rustling in the furs nearby and he noticed Savina was starting to wake up. She shuffled over to where he sat wrapped in the hide and hugged him as tight as she dared.

"How do you feel?" she whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I was so worried about you."

"It hurts, and Maenad won't let me move. I was worried about you too. I'd rather this happened to me than to you."

"Don't say that. It scared me to death to hear you fight with Fenris, and then to see what he had done to you and to Maenad. It's because of me this happened anyway. I wish I weren't an heir, always putting you in danger. Everything would be so much easier."

"I'd have come to get you and fought a werewolf if you'd been a serf. I…I actually disobeyed your uncle to look for you. He told me to stay behind, but I couldn't stand the thought of waiting in the castle while you were in danger."

"I think once he hears what you did, he won't be too angry. I can tell him everything…well, maybe not _everything_ everything." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Though you're right, a lot of things would be easier were you not an heir."

"That doesn't matter right now. No one's around but Maenad and Peewit, and I know Maenad at least doesn't care."

"I think they both left to get more food. Peewit finally has someone who eats as much as he does." Savina giggled and kissed him again. He decided to forget modesty and aches and pains for now, and held her close with his good arm. There might not be another time like this, and both knew it. They would worry about the King, Maenad and Peewit, Barbara, Lothar and Andrew later.

* * *

In wolf form, Maenad was a swift as the bolt of a crossbow, and Peewit had great trouble keeping up with her on foot. They went to the place they had left Bayard and Biquette, thankfully still tethered and grazing. Biquette was delighted to see Peewit, and even a little glad to see Maenad, at last, she didn't try to run from her. See if the animals were safe, then food, then back to the cave was the plan. Mounted on Biquette, Peewit could keep up with Maenad much more easily. They left the ravines and bluffs and headed over open country in search of food. Bayard followed them, knowing they would eventually lead him to his human. As they approached more woods, they found a scruffy man cleaning a freshly killed deer. Maenad stayed out of sight, and Peewit followed her lead.

"A poacher," he whispered to her. She nodded in agreement, then charged the man, making him drop his knife and run into the woods, screaming for help. She chased him up a tree, baring her fangs and snarling to make him squirm. After a while, she trotted away until he tried to come down, then she charged him again, watching with amusement as he scurried back up the tree. If the poacher didn't know any better, this wolf was laughing at him!

Peewit crept into the clearing, and cut the deer down from its truss. Maenad trotted back to him, and shifted to human form.

"See? Wasn't that easy? He did all the hard work for us, and I doubt he'll want to poach in these woods again" They cut the deer up and started walking back to the caves. There was enough meat to last them for days.

"Why do you need to eat so much, Maenad?"

"I should ask you the same."

"Hmph. I asked first."

"Fair enough. When I get injured, I heal very quickly thanks to my, uh, condition. But it takes a lot of fuel to do it. Like keeping a bonfire versus a cookfire. Now you answer me."

"I'm a growing boy," replied Peewit indignantly.

"Just how did you come to live at the castle? You don't act like you grew up there," Maenad replied. "Where do you come from?" So Peewit told her the story of how years before he had been a forest goblin, and how he happened to meet Johan and Savina.


	19. Chapter 18: The Manor Under a Hill

"They did _what_?"

The Smurfs had found the King and his men making camp for the night. In the privacy of the king's tent, they had explained everything to him, the kidnapping plot, Lothar's betrayal, the cave full of loot from the forest robberies, and the death of Fenris the werewolf. The King was somewhere between shock, relief, worry and anger. Johan and Peewit had disobeyed him, nearly gotten themselves killed – again, and Maenad was now a full werewolf instead of merely a very strange woman. But she had saved their lives and was apparently keeping them in hiding. He didn't know whether to embrace or throttle the youths when he found them.

"We'll take you there, your Majesty, I have some medicines that will help. They are still a good day's ride away, so we need to hurry," Said Papa Smurf, joining two other Smurfs on Feathers, Brainy and Hefty.

"Excellent! But I still have a traitor to deal with. I need to consult with my knights." The King excused himself, and went to rouse his men and inform them of what had transpired (though he said it was "a runner" who had given him the news.) After a hurried change of plans, it was decided that Tremaine and Broadback would take most of the troops to go arrest the traitor Lothar, while the King himself would go with a handful of men and retrieve his niece and her rescuers.

* * *

Lothar sat on an ivory-inlaid throne his aging keep, waiting for a messenger to come and announce the King's arrival any time now. He hoped they did not arrive before the Princess did, he did not want to have to hide her from her relatives, and there was simply not enough room for a prisoner. His castle was one of the old wooden ones; a keep and palisade made of strong oak, with smaller buildings mushrooming within its walls. It was the finest construction to be had two hundred years ago when it was built. Unfortunately, Lothar and his father had put more time and money into gambling and personal luxury than upkeep and maintenance, and it was now crowded and in disrepair. He dreamed of how nice it would be to have a strong stone keep as he creaked down the stairs. It had rained, and the yard was muddy and foul. The guards at the gate leapt to attention as he stepped from stone to stone, avoiding the really large puddles.

"Any word yet?"

"No, milord, the man we left to draw them here came back yesterday, but we have had no word from the King."

"And no word from Fenris either?"

"No Sire, none."

Lothar did not let himself get too concerned, after all, the rain slowed travel, and perhaps the King would not announce his arrival. He would wait until morning, then go check on Fenris and retrieve the Princess himself. Lack of room to hide her be damned, at least he would have something to do while he waited.

After still no word from anyone arrived the following morning, Lothar informed his household he was going hunting and rode off with a few of his men to go retrieve Savina. Hours later, Tremaine and Broadback arrived, demanding to speak with him. They were given a warm reception and told the lie about the hunting trip. Though Tremaine and Broadback wanted to leave immediately and pursue him, they were delayed by one gestures of "hospitality" after another; wine, women, food and song, all of which were refused. When they finally managed to escape the kindness, evening was approaching, and Lothar was miles away. The Prince had trained his household well.

* * *

Maenad kept the storytelling game going as song as she could.

"So that explains why you came to the castle, but where are you from originally – and _don't_ try and work it into lyrics. Who were your parents?"

Peewit rubbed the sore spot on his head from where she's thumped him the last time he tried to turn the story into a ballad.

"I'm uh…not sure believe it or not. My mother was just a village girl. She was gathering firewood in the forest and disappeared one day. She wasn't found again until the next spring, looking exactly the same as the day she vanished. She said she lived in a manor house under a hill, but nobody believed her. Eight months later, I was born, but she…she didn't live long after that. I was raised by her older brother; he taught me everything I know, like singing."

"How kind of him. Do you believe your mother's story?" Maenad said, looking at him. She sounded truly interested.

"I don't know. I'd like to think it was true, but it's not like I have any magical powers to show for it. Though my reputation did help me in Boulder Wood. I think Johan is the only one at court who believes it. Anyway, it was an okay life. Even though nobody believed my mother and everyone made fun of me when they weren't avoiding me and uncle. I think some of them secretly believed the story about the fair folk. I decided I could either be the butt of their jokes, or I could entertain them and make the jokes. That's when I found my calling, and look where I am now!"

"Yes, spending your days with a werewolf and blue forest spirits, battling wizards with your friend. Absolutely normal."

"So where do you come from, Maenad?"

"I was born in Rome, my grandfather was a general. He arranged my marriage to my husband at sixteen. I followed him to Londinium where he was stationed. He was a military man like Grandfather you see. It was there that I spent the rest of my human life."

"Did he die when…"

"No, Manius was killed in battle with the barbarian tribes, but they had werewolves among their people. I was nineteen years old. That, I remember well. I thought I would spend the rest of my life that way, in palaces and temples, raising his children. Fortuna had different plans for me, though."

Before the story could continue, they had reached the den. Maenad told Pewit to prepare the meat while she shifted to wolf form to make sure no one else was around. Her senses of hearing and smell were better, and she would draw less attention to herself; just a she-wolf patrolling her territory. Normal bird chatter. Three humans, two in the cave, blood, a horse and a goat. At some point in the last few hours, a fox had passed through. No other humans, good.

She returned to the overhang, ate her fill of raw venison, and fell asleep, still a wolf. Peewit was a little offended by her rudeness. He watched the meat roast, but was soon bored and thirsty. He grabbed a torch that they had taken from the poacher's camp, lit it, and went into the cave, tripping over the furs piled in the middle of the floor. He saw his friends leap up, startled and red with embarrassment before the torch flickered out.

"Peewit!"

"What are you doing down here?"

"I got thirsty and came down for some wine…instead I see a lot more of my friends than I expected to!" he replied with a chuckle.

"This isn't a laughing matter! You can't tell anyone about this!"

"I knew something was up with you two, always sneaking off on me!"

"This is serious!"

"Children, _please_." Maenad's footsteps echoed, and she sounded tired and annoyed. "Peewit, go outside and leave them alone. Savina, you need to come outside too and let the boy rest. Don't look at me like that; I was a married woman once, you know." Her skirt swished as she crossed the room and rummaged in her things on the far wall.

"Oh Johan, we found Bayard, he's outside. As soon as you are rested, we can go find the King." She left the cave as abruptly as she had entered, dragging Peewit with her by the collar.

Johan and Savina sat in the dark, still terribly embarrassed. While it was a relief that Maenad truly didn't care about the whole affair (there was something to be said for her being raised a hedonistic pagan,) their relationship was now much less secret, especially since now Peewit knew. He could barely keep quiet about surprise parties.

* * *

Maenad gave up on sleep and disappeared for a while, returning in yet another old-fashioned man's tunic and hose, with damp hair tightly braided up once again. How like Maenad to worry about her appearance while hiding in a cave. _Former nobility all right_, though Peewit. He decided to continue their old conversation.

So when you were married, was your name Drusillia?" asked Peewit.

"That was my name, yes. But I don't like it being known. None of us werewolves like having our human names known, if we had any to begin with. You have your secrets, I have mine."


	20. Chapter 19: The Reunion

It was late afternoon, and the four in hiding set out for the castle.

"Why can't we just wait for the King or the Smurfs to find us?" asked Peewit.

"Because I don't want every human in the countryside knowing where my den is, that's why. They can have all the loot in the main cave, but I want to keep my refuge."

"Why Maenad, I thought you liked being a Lady in court, don't tell me you like living in the woods after all," teased Johan, back in his bloody tunic and astride Bayard. Maenad glared at him and sniffed.

"I'm going to go ahead of you and try and sniff out some of your army. Human stink is a distinctive smell." She shifted to wolf form and bolted through the brush. Taking this as a challenge, Johan helped Savina onto Bayard's back and chased after her. Peewit sighed and followed on Biquette.

* * *

As they rode from the bluff, Lothar slunk from the main cave after discovering Fenris's body. He was shaking with rage. His men met him near the entrance with the swamp willows.

"What's wrong, sire?"

"We've been found out, that's what's wrong! Someone killed the werewolf and took the Princess and the other werewolf." He kicked a rotten stump in frustration.

"What now, then?"

"We head back, rethink our plans. This isn't over yet. We have to find out who did this. I'll wring their necks! This could cost us everything! Do you know the punishment for treason?"

The Huntsmen stayed silent lest they draw their master's wrath. He stormed around, still ankle-deep in water, coming up with a new plan as fast as he could think of one.

* * *

The King and his soldiers had almost reached the bluffs where the caves lay when a wolf crossed their path and would not move.

"Do you think it's dangerous? Look how big it is!"

"I've never seen a black wolf before; and where there's one, there could be others."

"I think we should follow it," the King said, realizing it was Maenad. "She looks tame, perhaps whoever tamed her knows where the Princess is." Between her and the Smurfs with him, he had to be careful telling people how he knew the things he knew. But the men did not question, and the followed the wolves until the met up with Johan, Peewit and Savina. Maenad slipped into the woods and walked out to meet them as a human.

He dismounted and ran to meet Savina, who hugged him tight. She began to explain how Johan and Maenad had killed her kidnapper, and how Peewit had freed her.

"Yes, I heard the whole story. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. All of you." He looked up at Johan, Peewit and Maenad. "I want to talk to the three of you later, but now we need to get back to the castle as soon as we can. You all look like you need rest and medical attention. Especially you, Johan." Johan was doing his best to hide the fact that is foot was in increasingly more pain, but he was feeling very warm and looking very pallid. Maenad on the other hand, was doing her best to look injured, despite looking healthier and better rested than any of them. Distracted and surrounded by strange human and horses, she did not notice three more mounted humans observing from the brush.

* * *

"I think our plans may not need so much changing after all, men" Lothar whispered, watching the royals.

"All the people we have been wanting to meet seem to have been delivered right to us."

"But we're outnumbered, Sire. It's too dangerous."

"Nonsense. We have the element of surprise on our side. And look at them. The soldiers are the only real threat. Are you really afraid to go up against two girls, a jester, and old man, and a squire who looks like he could fall from his saddle at any minute?"

"No, Sire, it's just…"

"Just nothing. I was once in a melee tournament where we were outnumbered by armed men, and I was able to come out victorious. Don't be such a woman. Here's what we are going to do…"

* * *

Evening was approaching again. The King sent one of the soldiers ahead to announce to good news that Savina had been found, and that they were on their way back to safety, but with injured companions. They rode back as quickly as possible as dusk fell and the woods grew dark. Savina rode double with her uncle and Maenad rode with Johan; she was too slow on foot in human form and Bayard was the only horse who wasn't terrified of her touch. Her ears picked up whispers in the night air.

"Someone's following us" She said, looking around.

"Oh, good. Maybe it's Tremaine and Broadback with that scoundrel Lothar" said the King.

"It isn't them. They don't…they're not…what I'm trying to say is…I just know they aren't."

"Who is it then?"

"...It's your scoundrel, my King!" Hissed Lothar, suddenly beside him. Maenad snarled and leapt from Bayard, shifting as soon as she hit the ground. This sent all the other horses into a panic; the men who had never seen a werewolf shift before froze with fear, weapons drawn.

Lothar knew what she was and had seen a shift may times. While the King was in shock and before the wolf got to him, he whipped a jeweled dagger from his belt and plunged it between plates of the King's armor.

"Speak of the wolf and it is in the sheep pen!"

He raised the blade for another strike, only to be knocked from his horse by Maenad. Savina shrieked in horror, and Johan and Peewit ran to the King's aid. The soldiers were still in shock over seeing Maenad turn into a wolf, but Lothar's hunters rode into the fray. One snatched Savina from the King's horse, the other sank two boar spears into the wolf, making her yelp in pain, but she did not release her grip on the traitor. Lothar himself was screaming in agony, his arm and hand completely inside Maenad's maw. This was not like the tournament at all.

"Kill this thing! Get the girl out of here! Get _me_ out of here!"

The second hunter turned his horse and made a run for the woods. The King's men and Johan started after them. The first hunter managed to tear Lothar from Maenad's grip and run after the first. Savina and Peewit was too busy attending to the King to stop them.

Though he was unarmed, Johan kept up with the soldiers chasing Savina and the hunter. One of the soldiers grabbed a bow and began shooting at the hunter.

"For God's sake, be careful! You'll hit the princess!" Johan shouted, closing in on the hunter. Savina did her part by kicking and punching him furiously. She had made it this far, she would not be taken prisoner again, not while her beloved uncle could be dying! Several of the arrows hit their mark, and Johan was able to pull Savina away from the huntsman. The soldiers grabbed the wounded man and they made their way back to their injured King.


	21. Chapter 20: The Lovers

_Too real is this feeling of make-believe  
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal  
Oh yes, I'm the great pretender  
Just laughing and gay like a clown  
I seem to be what I'm not, you see  
I'm wearing my heart like a crown  
Pretending that you're still around_

_-The Platters, The Great Pretender_

The sun rose over the castle, which was already a hive of activity. The king and his squire had both been seriously hurt in an assassination and kidnapping attempt, along with one of the court ladies. King Gerard rushed to lend his uncle support during his recovery, and Prince Andrew also arrived to comfort his betrothed after such a harrowing experience. He brought along one of his father's most trusted knights, Sir Cosimo. Papa Smurf left plenty of healing salves and tinctures before he left for his own village.

Gerard's first action as his uncle's regent was to send men out to search for Prince Lothar, if he still lived. Maenad was badly hurt by the boar spears, but even barely conscious and lying on a stretcher she had the presence of mind to produce a severed hand and jeweled dagger. Nobody wanted to know how she had gotten them, or why the huntsmen had used boar spears on a lady, even one dressed as an old man, but Lothar's signet ring was on one finger, confirming that he had not come away from the fight in good shape either.

The tinctures Papa Smurf provided induced a deep dreamless sleep. Johan awoke to find himself in his own bed. His fever had broken and his shoulder re-bandaged and feeling better. The King! Was he all right?

"Don't move, Johan! Here, let me get this!" Peewit jumped from a chair and ran to the bedside with a crutch.

"Gilbert says you're to use this until he tells you not to."

"Is the King all right?"

"He slept all day but now he's awake and eating. Still weak, though. He actually said he wanted to speak with you when you were awake and ready."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"All day. I've been playing music for you to make it pleasant though."

"It's a good thing I was drugged."

"What did you say?"

"I said...It's too bad I was drugged. I missed the whole thing! But you said the King wanted to see me?" He knew he was in trouble, but taking responsibility for one's actions was preferable to listening to an encore performance.

* * *

Dressed and on the crutch, he made his way to the King's chambers. Servants and members of the court quickly got out of his way when they saw him. It was both flattering and embarrassing at the same time. Maenad waited near the King's bed, wearing a dark red dress and looking deceptively prim and proper. Only the glittering dagger on her girdle and signet ring on her finger betrayed her true nature.

"Please sit, Johan," the King said, setting a plate of quail aside. A servant took the bowl away and closed the door behind him.

"Maenad," he said, cutting right to the chase. Johan never knew him to insist on formalities unless it was necessary.

"You have been a prisoner here. You are a reformed highway, uh, woman, and you've been hostile to my subjects. I could have you magically bound again, but I'm not going to. You put yourself in harm's way to save Johan and I from an assassin and a traitor, and for that I give you a full pardon and your freedom." Maenad beamed in spite of herself.

"Princess Savina tells me you don't have a family or a homeland to go to, and you have proven yourself loyal to myself and my family, so I'd like to extend an offer for you to stay here as her tutor. At least until she gets married. You would still be my subject, mind you."

Maenad put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I had planned on going to your Holy Land as soon as I wasn't under Fenris's paw to see what all the fuss is about…but it's…it's been nice to have a home again...I accept. Until she is married."

"Very good. You are dismissed, Lady Maenad."

"One last thing?"

"Yes?"

"The soldiers who saw me shift. They are sworn to secrecy, yes? In the past when humans have found out about my secret, it has not gone well for me."

"They already know."

"Thank you." And with that, she left.

After the door closed again, the King turned his attention to Johan.

"I don't know what to do with you. You deliberately went against what I ordered. I was terrified you'd go and almost get killed again, and that's exactly what you did. It's not like you, Johan. Of all my men, you've always been the most loyal and upstanding." Johan did not reply, but the look of guilt on his face was apparent.

"But you did rescue Savina and Maenad when I was unable to. You did it twice. Because of that, I won't discipline you this time. But I mean it when I say I don't want you to go out and hunt down Lothar or whatever heroic plan you have in your head. You're already a hero for what you just did. Tremaine says you ought to be knighted early. You are to stay here. Assist Gerard and Andrew with running the Castle. Maenad will be staying here for a while, you can spend some time getting to know her. In a gentlemanly way, of course."

"_Maenad_?"

The king chuckled.

"I wondered what had gotten into you to disobey me after Savina and Maenad were kidnapped. Then I remembered all the time you two were spending together lately. She's a strange one, but she is very pretty, and she seems to share your love of adventure."

"Maenad…yes…" He would later kick himself for playing along, but it seemed far safer to admit to liking Maenad than to admit the truth.

Johan's regret for that decision began as soon as he left the King's chambers. Maenad pranced up to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"His Majesty called me _Lady_ Maenad, and says we can spend some time getting to know each other!" She flashed him a wicked smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

"You were listening in! You sly old wolf!"

"Ah, ah! You have to keep my secret. I know things about you too, you know. Why else would you admit to courting me?"

"You little…."

"Come on, tell me you don't look forward to making Gauvain and Joachim green with envy? Possibly also Peewit?"

She scampered away giggling like the sixteen year old she appeared to be before he could come up with a good comeback.

* * *

Savina was barely allowed to lift a finger by herself after her ordeal, between Dame Barbara, her cousin Gerard, and Prince Andrew fussing over her like mother hens. Andrew was much more relaxed now that his parents weren't prodding him to interact with her, and he spent a nice amount of time with her, supervised by Dame Barbara, of course. The Prince was eager to introduce her to Sir Cosimo. He was a very handsome knight, about the same age as Andrew. They had grown up together in Andrew's court and were close friends.

_Very close_, thought Savina. _He looks as Cosimo the same way Johan looks at me_. Could this be like the story Maenad had told her about Emperor Hadrian, who despised his arranged wife, but loved the youth Antinous so much he had the boy made into a god after he drowned? It had been one of Maenad's lesson plans that Dame Barbara did not authorize, she thought slyly. If this was indeed the case, Andrew couldn't be too upset about her and Johan, could he?

Though rumor around the castle was that Johan had become another of Maenad's suitors, and that she had finally accepted his advances after the daring rescue. It had to be a charade, just like her betrothal to Prince Andrew. If only she could escape all this pampering and find out from him. She laid down the book of Ladylike manners she was supposed to be studying (written by a man of course) and wandered out of the library into the hallway.

"Savina! You're supposed to be resting! A Lady of your delicate constitution needs rest for a full recovery from such trauma!"

"Yes, Dame Barbara." She sighed and went back to her book.

"Tell me what you've learned so far about the proper way to walk."

"_Ladies should walk erect, with dignity, neither trotting nor running, nor dallying either, with their eyes fixed on the ground ahead of them. They are to be particularly careful that they do not regard men as the sparrowhawk does the lark."_

"Very good. Now make sure you put that into practice!"

"Can I ask you a question now, Dame Barbara? Something that I've been wondering about."

"Oh, very well. We can continue your lesson later."

"Did you know Prince Edelhart?" Barbara stiffened at the name.

"Yes, I knew _Sir_ Edelhart. Ill-mannered, boorish, good for nothing but fighting. I'll never understand what my Yvette saw in him."

"_Your_ Yvette?"

"I was Yvette's governess; haven't I mentioned that? She was one of my first charges. And she was such a flower of ladylike behavior! Until Edelhart seduced her, anyway. I still don't know where I went wrong. I told her he was only after her money and title after his backward family fled the Normans. They lost everything, and he wanted it back."

"But my Uncle agreed to the marriage?"

"Yes, though I tried to convince him otherwise. Why do you want to know about him, anyway? Did Johan tell you about him?"

"Oh, no. I heard Gerard mention him, that's all."

* * *

Later that evening Maenad arrived for a lesson of her own. she insisted there be no interruptions as they needed to make up for lost time.

"Language takes constant practice to master!" She said as she shooed the maidservant out of Savina's room. She said nothing about what had happened between her and Johan, but pulled out a dusty text and set Savina to translating. Until three taps sounded at the door.

"Ah, there's my love!" Maenad sang as she let Johan in.

Johan ignored her, and went straight to Savina. Maenad slipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

_Let them be happy, even if just for a little while. Like I once was,_ she thought, closing the door.

* * *

**For those curious about polishing their manners, the instruction on proper walking is quoted from an actual 13th century book called ****_Chastoiement des Dames_**** by Robert de Blois. ;)**


	22. Epilogue

A bleak castle loomed against the night sky, in a little country all its own. It was generally avoided by the god-fearing people of the neighboring kingdoms. On this night a rider galloped up to the gate with a large bundle thrown across his lap. He was stopped in front of the gatehouse, an eerie glow coming from behind it.

"Please, let me in, my master is dying!" pleaded the rider.

"Why should wake Lord Balthazar for your master?" Grumbled the guard.

"My mother's brother is a servant here, I know Lord Balthazar can help him. He's a prince you see! If he lives, I know he'll reward the Lord richly." The rider pulled the cloak away, revealing a deathly pale man in rich, bloody robes. His right wrist ended in a bandaged stump, dripping blood on the cobblestones.

"I'll go see if my master is interested in helping your master. No promises! You'd just better pray he doesn't refuse! And you'd better not be lying about your Prince being rich; everything here comes with a price."


End file.
